Trek Z
by Kusco
Summary: The Z crew meets the Enterprise crew, Can Goku and the gang help prevent an intersteller war between the Federation and the Romulan Empire? Who's more powerful? Our favorite Super Saiyan or Q? -complete- please RR
1. His Name is Vegeta

Traditional Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Dragon Ball Z I have some merchandise but that's about as close as I come.  
CHAPTER 1  
His name is Vegeta  
  
Captains Log: Supplemental: We have been on the outskirts of known space for some time and are busy scanning the surrounding area for the anomalies readings we encountered two star dates ago so far scans have reveled nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
" That ought to do it Mr. Tarraget" Captain Sovak said as he looked at his first officer sitting next to him.  
" Your logic is flawed" Mr.Tarraget said his bright eyes gleaming with mischief " I thought that you Vulcan's were constantly obsessed with making the most logical choices."  
" My logic is not flawed Mr. Tarraget I am merely following Federation objectives of seeking out the unexplored, after all this is a science vessel."   
" Yes I understand that sir but," Tarraget paused to make his point " We haven't found any shed of this anomaly for two days isn't it about time we give it a rest There are thousands of anomalies throughout the cosmos every day why not continue our trek."  
Sovak studied Tarraget for a moment then replied "This is an anomaly that has never been categorized before and we had readings of it on our long range sensors for two days before we could reach it. Therefore it makes sense that it may reappear at any mo...."  
"Captain!" The helm officer cried suddenly " We have something! An object bearing one mark three, three point eight!"  
"On Screen" Sovak said coolly  
Instantly the object appeared on the screen. Almost as quickly the whole bridge crew gasped with terror.  
"Its...Its....Its..." helm stuttered  
"We all know what a Borg cube looks like Mr. Riley"  
"Shields up!" Taggart barked "Red alert!"   
The cube was almost immediately upon them and suddenly halted  
"We are the Borg" a single voice of millions began. " You will be assimilated your conciseness will be added to our own resistance is futile."  
The tractor beam locked onto the Miranda class vessel causing the ship to shudder   
" Mr. Riley." Sovak said " Send a distress signal to the nearest starship."  
"Shields down to 73% Captain!" the tactical officer yelled as a bulkhead erupted in sparks.  
"Fire phasers and at the point of the tractor beam, that will be the one shot we get through, Mr. Riley" Sovak said " Once we are free set an escape course at maximum warp!"  
The ship rocked violently some of the officers were thrown to the floor.  
"SHIELDS DOWN TO 20%!"   
Suddenly the tractor beam from the cubes stopped.  
"What happened !" Tarraget cried "Why have they stopped attacking us?!"  
"Because" Sovak replied looking at the screen. "The anomaly has reopened"  
Tarraget looked at the screen, just behind the cube an enormous anomaly had come out of nowhere it's greenish blue light engulfed the blackness of space around it.  
"Sir!" Riley reported "A small spherical object has emerged from the anomaly"  
"On screen." Sovak said with Vulcan curiosity.  
A tiny object was shown zooming out of the anomaly   
"Magnify"  
" It looks like a huge baseball." Riley commented "Could it be an escape pod of some sort?"  
"Possibly," Sovak said  
"Sir we are receiving an incoming transmission , putting it on screen"  
The image on the screen changed from the scene they were witnessing to that of the bridge of a Federation star ship. With a bald man sitting in the captains chair.  
"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise. We have received your distress signal , do you need our help."   
"This is Captain Sovak of the Rigalleto we have encountered a Borg cube it has done considerable damage to our ship, but it ceased it's attack when an anomaly opened up and a small ship of some kind emerged."  
"We are coming to your aid Sovak" Picard replied "In the meantime I'd suggest you leave while the Borg are distracted. Keep us on this channel so we can stay updated on your situation, Picard out."  
Sovak was about to order a retreat when his communications officer chimed up.  
"Sir!" He said "The Borg have locked on to the ship with their tractor beam they are hailing it I'm patching us in."  
The Borg began to give their ceremonial "you will be assimilated speech" suddenly a gruff yet noble voice interrupted   
"I am Prince Vegeta!" it said "Prince of all Saiyans I will count to three and if you do not let go of my ship I will destroy yours!"  
"Well he seems confident" Tarraget commented  
"ONE," Vegeta said   
"There's no way his ship could be powerful enough to destroy that cube." Riley said.  
"TWO!" he said.  
"Looks can be deceiving Mr. Riley" Sovak said  
"THREE!" Vegeta screamed. "Fine! be that way!"   
The pod opened up and something stepped out. Riley magnified the images and they were shown a short man with enormous black hair that stood straight up. Standing the small platform of his pod, he pointed at the cube.  
"How's he doing that" Tarraget said in astonishment "He has no space suit on or anything to protect him from space!"  
"If the sensors are correct his ship is emitting a class M atmospheric bubble" Riley reported.  
Vegeta's hand began to glow a bright blue suddenly a terrific blue beam erupted from it and smashed right into the cube causing it to explode.  
The crew of the Rigalleto was stunned into silence. Even Sovak was at a loss for words  
"Ma.. Mr. Riley is there anything left of the Borg cube?"  
"Completely gone sir.... there's only space dust. And Sir he is ...um ... hailing us."  
"Put him on" Sovak said regaining his Vulcan composure.  
Vegeta's face did not appear on the view screen but he looked right at them.  
"I am Prince Vegeta I need you to answer me a question if you answer correctly I will spare your lives. If however you do not I will destroy your ship in the same way I disposed of this miserable piece of junk. Have you seen another ship come out of greenish-blue thing?" He pointed to the anomaly "It would have had the words Capsule 8 written on it."  
Sovak answered "We have not seen anything the anomaly has only opened back up after two days ago."  
"Wrong answer." Vegeta growled pointing his hand at the ship. His hand began to glow.  
Realizing that there was no hope for survival. Mr. Tarraget looked at Sovak.  
"I love you Captain."  
The ship was engulfed in a blinding blue light.  



	2. The plot thickens

"Enterprise to Rigalleto come in. Rigalleto respond!" Picard yelled  
"Sir we've lost them." Data said.  
Picard looked at the android then to his first officer. Riker stood there with a determined look on his face.  
"Oh don't worry Number One," Picard said "We're going there to investigate. This is terrible. I mean how could this fegeta or whatever his name is, be so powerful."  
"Yes," Data said "And how could I have not suspected that Tarraget was gay. I attended the academy with him I always knew he was different but..."  
"Data!" Counselor Troi scolded "This is not the time to try out your humor section on your emotions chip.!"  
Picard walked the length of the bridge. Looked at Riker. "Mr. Data lay in an intercept course for that ship."  
Data pressed the appropriate buttons. "Course laid in sir."  
"Engage!"  
  
  
......................................................................................................................................................................  
Picard sat in his ready room. He leaned back in his chair sorting through his thoughts. Remembering the transmissions he had heard. Someone powerful enough to destroy a Borg cube with one blast He thought. Picard still didn't even have a clue what he was going to do when he found that ship. With such power there was no chance the Enterprise wouldn't stand a chance against it. How could someone have so much power!  
"It's not so hard Mon Capitan !"   
Picard jumped at the sound of Q's voice.   
"After all," Q said sitting on top of Picard's fish tank "Certain beings are even more powerful."  
" Q." Picard said sitting up "I should have known that you had something to do with this."  
"Oh Picard" Q disappeared and reappeared behind the captain. "If I was you I wouldn't be talking to me in such a rude manner. After all you know that I am your best chance at beating Vegeta."  
Picard studied Q "You don't want to help us Q. Why have you brought this man here. You used the Borg eight years ago to prove that we are inferior. You made your point then what game are you at playing now."  
"Picard." Q cried "That hurts, you always assume that I'm playing a game with you. Very well when your ready for my help just call my name!" Q disappeared but his voice sounded from nowhere "Oh when you meet Vegeta you might want to do what he says. I'd hate to have to clean up your pieces from across the Cosmos"  
Q's voice faded and Picard sighed and thought about how nice it would be to shoot Q.  
Riker's voice suddenly chimed in through the intercom. "Riker to Picard"  
"Go ahead Number One." Picard replied.  
"We've just picked up Vegeta's ship on long range sensors, it looks like its headed straight for us ."  
"Go to yellow alert" Picard ordered.   
......................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Tou Pa stood in the center of the Brig staring at his prisoners. They were quite the catch. Some of them looked human others did not. One had green skin and very pointy ears. Another had three eyes. Still another didn't have a nose  
The medic scanned them. "Well, Only one three of them have ever been encountered before."  
"What are those three?" Tou Pa enquired.  
"The female, nose-less and the one with scars on his face are all human The other five appear to be unknown species."  
"Human!" He shrieked. His face suddenly flushing with his green Romulan blood. "There must be something wrong with your sensors! Humans don't do what they did!"  
"Sir, I know very well what they di..."  
Tou Pa cut him off "HUMANS don't take out fifty trained soldiers in the blink of an eye. Who knows what they might have done if we hadn't captured the female."  
The scarred human stood up and walked to the edge of his cell. "Where is Bulma!" he demanded  
Tou Pa walked up to the cell "You are a prisoner! Do not speak to me until you are addressed to by me! Now you tell me which one of you is in charge?"  
"I am." one of the aliens spoke up as he walked to Tou Pa. This one looked perfectly human. He had long hair that pointed in many strange directions.   
"My name is Goku."   
"Goku," Tou Pa addressed him " Is there a Captain in front of that name."  
"Well some people call me Son Goku!" Goku replied. "You know we are really sorry about what happened to your men. They attacked us first we were only defending ourselves."  
"A likely story!" Tou Pa snorted. "I think that what's more likely is that you are Federation super soldiers and are here to over throw the Romulan Star Empire."  
"Huh?" Goku said stupidly "Well um... actually we were just going to look for Dragon Balls because Bulma wanted to wish for a giant pearl. And Gohan wanted to get a college degree and I wanted the world's biggest Angel food cake!"  
"You obviously have a very cunning and intelligent mind to fabricate a story like that." Tou Pa replied "You will tell us everything that the Federation had planned before we stopped you If you do not tell us willingly we will torture all of you starting with the female!"  
Suddenly one of the aliens stood up it was the green one "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he roared as his body began to glow! The force field began to falter and the deck began to crack!  
Tou Pa suddenly tapped a button on the wall. "Now Major." he wailed. The female was transported right beside the Romulan commander. Tou Pa put his disrupter to her skull.  
"Mother!" one of them yelled Suddenly his purple hair went straight up and changed into a glowing gold color. A gold aura surrounded him .  
"Trunks! Piccolo! NO!" Goku suddenly yelled. "Don't do it! calm down. We don't want to risk it."  
Tou Pa signaled to his men they started to leave the room. Tou Pa turned and sneered at Goku.  
"I'll give you two hours to decide how willing you will be to tell me what I want to know."   
Tou Pa with the Disruptor still pointed at Bulma's head left the room.  
......................................................................................................................................................................   
  
Picard came out of his ready room. "What's the situation Will?" he said  
"We set in a course to go through that nebula" Riker pointed to a computer display it showed the Enterprise, a nebula , and Vegeta's ship. " We were going to hide in the nebula and try to observe Vegeta's ship before confronting it."  
"Very good." Picard said "What went wrong?"  
"Vegeta changed course his ship is now heading right to us."  
Picard studied the readout.  
"He will intercept the Enterprise in fifteen minutes if he maintains his current course and speed." Riker finished.  
"Mr. Data." Picard said "Set in a new course heading 519mark 29, Warp seven."  
"Captain," Data pointed out "at that speed and course we will meet up with Vegeta in exactly five minutes thirteen seconds, seven milise...."   
"I know that Data" Picard said, "I don't want to go sneaking around like a Romulan. I want to meet this Vegeta head on see if we can't reason with him."  
"Then let us prepare a back up plan." Worf said from his station.  
"Make it so. Mr. Worf" Picard said.  
  



	3. Armeggeddon: Vegeta vrs Enterpise

****

Chapter 3

Vegeta Vrs the Enterprise

The Romulan guard stood watch as the alien prisoners sat in their cells. The one called Piccolo sat straight in front of the one called Goku. They had been staring at each other unblinkingly for three hours. The others just watched them. Piccolo suddenly turned his head and nodded to the purple-haired teenager called Trunks; who in turn nodded to the black haired kid that resembled Goku. _They must be planning something _ the guard thought. Goku stood up and walked to the edge of the cell

"Let me talk to Tou Pa." I'll tell him everything he wants to know."

****

......................................................................................................................................................................

"On screen." Picard ordered. An extremely tiny ship appeared on the view screen it looked like a tiny ball.

"There appears to be one life form on board." Data said.

"Thank you Data." Riker said "but I doubt two people could fit in that ship."

"What do you sense Deanna ?" Picard said to the Counselor.

"I sense a very complex mind filled with many emotions" Troi said

"Such as?" Data asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Impatience, pride, arrogance, but most of all an all consuming desire to be better than someone named Kakarrot."

"We have just been hailed by him sir." Data said

"Put him through Mr. Data." Picard said

"I am Prince Vegeta, Lord of all Saiyans. I have a question for you if you do not answer correctly you will be destroyed." The voice said as his Pod suddenly opened and Vegeta stepped out his hand started to glow a bluish color. 

"Put me on." Picard said " This is Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise. How may we be of assistance."

"Finally treatment fit for a prince." Vegeta said. "Have you seen another ship traveling by, that had the words SON OF A JUMPING....!" Vegeta didn't finish his sentence; as a photon torpedo smashed into his ship and blew it into space dust.

"WORF! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!" Riker yelled. Worf's back was turned to Riker. 

"Mr. Worf!" Picard said Worf suddenly turned around but it wasn't him 

"Q!" The entire bridge crew said

" Oops" he said "

"Where's Worf!" Riker demanded.

"I sent your dear Klingon to the brig with a security team to welcome your new guest."

"Guest what guest?" Picard demanded.

"Captain!" Data cried "Look at this." Data changed the view screen from the pile of wreckage that used to be Vegeta's ship to Vegeta himself. Floating in space the so called Prince was very much alive though not well it was clear that he was suffocating although that appeared to be the only thing wrong with him.

"Get a transporter lock on him! Now!" Picard ordered.

"You know," Q tempted "You could just let him die. After all he did destroy that entire ship."

"Mr. O'Brien?" Picard said over the intercom ignoring Q.

"I've got a lock on him sir." O'Brien replied

"Beam him directly to the Brig." Picard ordered. "Picard to Crusher."

"I'm already on my way there." Crusher said. Picard looked at the view screen; Vegeta's face was now purple. And Then just like that the Transported beam caught him and he was gone.

"We have him sir." Mr. Worf said over the communicator.

****

......................................................................................................................................................................

"Very good Mr. Worf" Picard's voice came from the Klingon's communicator. "Keep him there I'm on my way down."

The Klingon watched as Vegeta gasped for breath hunched over. Vegeta was short even by human standards. Though his hair would probably reach Worf's forehead. Vegeta slowly stood up, starting to regain his senses he looked around to see where he was. His eyes settled on Worf. Vegeta's grimace suddenly changed into a wicked smile.

"I've seen some ugly creatures, but you," he said "Take the cake."

"Your no prize yourself." Worf retorted.

Crusher entered the room. "Well," She said studying Worf and Vegeta who now had his arms folded "It doesn't look like there's a medical emergency here."

"Oh but there is." Vegeta said "This ugly man is going to need medical attention after I rearrange his face for trying to kill me." With that Vegeta disappeared in the blink of an eye then the force field flashed and Vegeta reappeared flying backwards into the wall. Vegeta was up once again there was a blur of motion as he hurled himself at the force field once again the it flashed and he was seen flying backwards. "What is this he said." as he walked up to the force field and put his hand to it causing it to flash.

"You have never seen a force field before?" Worf asked 

Picard entered the room and walked straight to Crusher and Worf. "What's going on." he questioned

Before anyone could answer Vegeta chimed up. "I'll tell you what's going on." I was about to destroy this _force field_ and pulverize the whole lot of you for blowing up my ship!"

" I am the Captain of this vessel. If you'll just calm down perhaps we can help you."

"Help Ha!" Vegeta said "You've already _helped_ enough."

"It does not matter." Worf said " You are our prisoner."

With that Vegeta threw his head back and laughed for a full minute. "You think that a little parlor trick like that will stop me!?" He began to laugh again. Then blue energy erupted around him. The security officers leveled their phasers as did Worf

"Set to maximum stun." He ordered. Suddenly Vegeta let out a roar and there was a blinding light. Picard was thrown to the opposite bulkhead. Slowly the light faded. Picard opened his eyes they started to focus. Worf, his security team, and Dr. Crusher were all laying down there was only one person still standing .

Vegeta busted up laughing as he crossed where the force field used to be. "it never fails to amaze me how stupid people can be. Now I think that I'll destroy this ship."

"No!" Picard yelled "You can't!"

Vegeta snickered "And who will stop me? You Cue-ball head?"

Vegeta lowered his hand, on the tip of his finger a small ball of energy started to glow. Pointing right in between Picard's eyes. Suddenly Vegeta stumbled over top of Picard. Worf now stood over Picard holding the phaser rifle he had bashed into the back of Vegeta's skull.

"Sorry Sir." Worf said "What ever he did stunned me, but you can only surprise a warrior once."

"I know!" Vegeta smirked getting up "That was your one time."

Vegeta disappeared. Picard felt a whoosh of air go over him. And then suddenly Vegeta was behind Worf. Picard never saw the punch. The only way that he knew that, that's what happened was he saw Worf fly into a bulkhead and Vegeta's fist in the finished position. Vegeta looked at Picard. "Now where were we?" 

Before Vegeta could do anything else a phaser beam caught him square in the forehead knocking him to the opposite bulkhead. Picard looked to see Data holding a Phaser rifle and tapping at a nearby computer furiously.

"Captain. We listened at the bridge. I took the liberty to come and help." he said.

"Greatly appreciated Mr. Data." Picard replied.

"Are you quite finished!" Vegeta snorted. Standing on the other side of the brig 

"No you are." Data said hitting a button on the computer console.

Vegeta's shoulders suddenly slumped for a split second, then straightened "Very smart" he laughed " Try to imprison me by increasing the gravity on my side of the room. But you'll need more than that. Let me guess you put it up to about ten times earths gravity. Not even close to enough."

"Very well." Data said as he pushed another button. Vegeta started laughing harder. Data began pressing the button over and over again. Picard watched as a discarded phaser by Vegeta's foot flatten and begin to sink into the deck. 

"Data!" Picard asked. "How far up have you put the gravity."

"It is up to two hundred fifteen and rising." Data replied.

Vegeta only continued to laugh his head off. "Oh I can take plenty more, fool!" he cackled.

Data suddenly stopped and pressed a different button. Vegeta was immediately thrown to the floor. He had finally stopped laughing.

"Intriguing Captain." Data said "I had to jump the gravity up to seven hundred fifty in order to immobilize him."

Picard turned his attention to Dr. Crusher who was helping Worf to his feet.

"That was some punch." she said, " It knocked out every single one of his teeth besides giving him a concussion."

"Will he be alright doctor?" Picard asked

"He'll be fine as soon as I get him to sickbay."

Picard looked at the strange alien who was lying motionless on his stomach. "Data is he dead?' He asked.

"Not likely" Data replied "With all we have seen of this man it appears that he is virtually indestructible."

"You've got that right." Vegeta said. Picard and Data immediately looked at the alien who was now sitting up but with much strain. "If you think that this will hold me for long" he continued "Your sorely mistaken."

Picard was about to respond when Data cut in "We would be willing to let you go if you would cooperate."

"I'm listening." The Prince said

****

......................................................................................................................................................................

"So," Toa Pa said a huge smirk "You have decided to cooperate"

"That's right" Goku said "but first you need to assure me that Bulma won't be harmed. Where do you have her?"

Tao Pa walked up to the alien, so the only thing between their faces was the force field. "Fair enough, You female is being held in a common crew quarters."

Just then one of the other aliens walked up to Tao Pa it was the same youth with the purple hair that he had noticed earlier. "Please she is my Mother I have to see her."

Tao Pa was about to yell at the boy, then thought of having another hostage and possibly a specimen to study of these powerful hybrids. "Very well I will allow only you to go." Tao Pa taped his com-badge "Sub-commander Awal if I give the signal kill the female. Now I will shut down the force field and if anyone of you make a move besides the boy I will have her killed." The security officer shut down the containment field. No one moved except the purple headed youth. Tao Pa's security team escorted him out. The force field went back up. "Now" The commander said. " What are you."

"My name is Goku" the alien said. He pointed to a teenager who had the same dark hair and eyes. "This is my son Gohan, and by him is Piccolo and..."

"I didn't ask you who you are! I asked what are you!" Tao Pa interrupted.

"Fine." Goku said. " I'm a saiyan, and the green guy is a Namek, the rest are human except for my son whose half human and Tien" he pointed to a bald man with three eyes. "Actually I'm not even sure what he is." 

"How did you get such phenominal power?" 

" Well I was born with it and then through intense training I was able to become as strong as I am now."

" I trained and then merged with two other Nameks to become as strong as I am" Piccolo 

"What is you mission here."

Before Goku could respond the door to the Brig opened and the boy entered with his mother. 

"Good job Trunks!" Gohan cheered. "You managed to take care of all the security guards!"

"It was easy," He said 

"SECURITY!" Tao Pa screamed. Just then everyone in the holding cell put a hand on Goku who raised to fingers to his forehead and in the blink of an eye they were all standing around Tao Pa. 

"Now can we get out of here!" Piccolo said. "I've had enough of this place. I want to get back to earth!"

"I knew it!" the commander said as the aliens started to leave the room. " I knew that you were Federation super soldiers! When I inform the Tal Shayar it will be war!" Tao Pa pulled his disruptor from his side "but at least you won't get to see it!" Tao Pa took aim and fired. Straight at the female.

"NOOO!" Trunks yelled as he jumped in the way. The beam caught him square in the chest knocking him into the wall.

"TRUNKS!" Goku shouted. He looked at Tao Pa with pure venom in his eyes Tao Pa took aim again but in a blur of motion he found Goku right in front of him. The saiyan grabbed the disruptor and smashed it with his bare hands. "We didn't want to hurt you!" he hollered. Goku pushed with one hand. The sorry Romulan Commander flew across the room and hit the opposite bulkhead.

"At least I killed one of them" he said starting to loose consciousness. As he blacked out he saw the young man he had just shot get up and heard one of the aliens say "Thank goodness for senzu beans." 

When Tao Pa awakened in the medical bay He saw almost his entire ships Security detail also in medical beds. Sub-Commander Awal approached him.

"Report" Tao Pa said.

"The aliens battled their way back to their ship not a single one of our men even got a shot off." The sub-commander responded.

"How did their ship get out of the docking bay!? There are force fields and duranium walls!"

"They simple blasted a large whole in the docking bay. Half of it is gone. What is our next coarse of action?"

"Do we have propulsion?" Tao Pa asked.

"Yes sir it was not damaged in the attack"

"Set a coarse for the nearest outpost. We must inform the Tal Shayar. The will want the Federations head!"


	4. Vegeta King of the Holodeck

"I see no other options. I'm open to suggestions." Picard said to his command crew that surrounded his conference table. 

"We could put him in stasis." Commander Worf said. The Klingon's pride still smarted from being beaten so easily. 

"I don't think that's appropriate." Counselor Troi said. "I've scanned his mind he is only acting in what he thinks is self defense. I think that's why he blew up the _Rigalleto_."

"Deanna don't try to make excuses for him we heard the transmission from the _Rigalleto_ and we 've also dealt with him ourselves. Those were acts of out right aggression." Riker responded.

"So you are in favor of some sort of punishment against him?" Data asked.

"No," Riker admitted "I don't think that we should make him angry in any way. He's demonstrated that he has the power to kill all of us and even destroy this whole ship. We need to keep him happy. At least until we find out if he has any weakness."

"Agreed." Picard said finally "For the time being we shall treat him as a guest and help locate this Kaka root fellow." 

"But you haven't asked my opinion. Mon Capitan." Q said suddenly appearing wearing the same armor as Vegeta."

"Q!" Picard yelled standing up "Get off my ship this is all you fault!"

"Ah. Picard if you just let me get rid of him for you. It would be so much easier."

"I will not tolerate this Q!" the Captain said. " We will take care of this ourselves."

"Very well," Q sighed "But if he winds up being too much for you just call my name" In a flash of white light he was gone.

Suddenly an ensign's voice came over the comm. system. "Sir" it said. "Vegeta has left his quarters and he's on his way to the conference room!" Just then the door opened and the saiyan prince entered. He walked straight up to Picard.

"I'm bored do you have a gym or a training center that I can use?" he said gruffly 

"Yes the Enterprise has facilities like that. Mr. Worf why don't you show our guest one of your training programs I'm sure that he will enjoy it." Picard responded.

"Yes" Worf said angrily getting up "I'm sure he will."

****

......................................................................................................................................................................

Vegeta stood in the center of the Holodeck taking in the strange patterns that were it's walls.

"What are you trying to pull!" He exclaimed. "This is just an empty room!"  
"All is not as it seems" Worf replied coldly. Now dressed in workout fatigues he also had his Batleth with him and a phaser if need came to use it. "Computer. Activate Worf holo-simulation number five level three difficulty. The walls of the holo-deck began to change in a blur of color, when they finished a Worf and Vegeta were surrounded by a lush green jungle.

"Amazing!" the saiyan said in wonder.

Worf steadied his Batleth. Without warning five Klingon warriors burst out of the leaves. All carrying Batleth's and screaming Klingon war cries. Worf began to engage on the lead warrior. They're batleth's clashing Worf thrusted , being blocked he quickly butted the warrior in the face and stabbed upward right through the other man's gut. Worf glanced and saw Vegeta taking on the remaining four warriors. They seemed to have the upper hand as one of the warriors hit him square in the jaw with the blunt side of the klingon sword, the other three warriors added their own attacks with blow's to the stomach and legs. Worf was about to help, seeming how the first warrior was bringing the batleth on top of the saiyan's head. Just at the last moment Vegeta caught the weapon in both hands and kicked the klingon warrior in the chest sending him flying into a tree which snapped in half due to the force of impact. Before the other two warriors could do anything the saiyan gave the one closest to him a swift uppercut which sent that one flying into the sky, until disappeared. The remaining klingon charged at Vegeta, who raised his hand and shot a tremendous beam from it disintegrating the final warrior. Worf stared in awe at the prince, who turned and ran to Worf. 

"That was great!" he said looking like he might burst with excitement "Can we do any of the higher level's?"

****

......................................................................................................................................................................

"Well Jean-Luc" Admiral Smith said "The Federation Grand Council will meet today to discuss this Vegeta fellow, in the mean time we have detected another anomaly exactly like the one Vegeta came through a few days ago, this one near the neutral zone, We want you to go and investigate consider it top priority. Smith out"

The Admiral's image flicked off the screen of Picard's computer. The Captain and paced his ready room, trying to think of his next course of action. He could not figure out Q's motives for putting Vegeta aboard the Enterprise. Picard knew that Q had some hidden agenda but it had not shown itself. Just then the deck beneath his feet shook. Picard steadied himself. He tapped his com-badge 

"Picard to Data," 

"Data here," the android responded

"What just happened?" 

"It appears that some sort of tremendous energy is coming from within the ship. It appears to be straining it's inertial dampeners."

"From inside the ship?" Picard said "Where?"

"Locating" Data replied "Holodeck two, That's where Vegeta and Worf are sir, do you want a Security team to go down there?"

"Yes, and a medical team, "

"Very well sir, Data out"

Before Picard could move there was another shake. Then suddenly Worf's voice came over the com-badge "Worf to Picard" he said

"Go ahead ," Picard replied

" I think you should come down here. There is something that you should see."

****

......................................................................................................................................................................

Picard entered Holodeck two with Data and Dr. Crusher in tow only to find half of it sealed away by some sort of energy net. They could hear Vegeta yelling in the jungle behind it, Worf approached them.

"Report" Picard said.

"We were fighting 15 klingon warriors when suddenly this net appeared separating us. Then a huge creature app..." 

Worf was cut short as they heard Vegeta yell as he came flying across the jungle and slammed into the net. Picard ran up to the net. Vegeta was lying motionless on the ground right by it on the other side. His face was cut and bleeding. Just then Picard could feel the deck shake. He looked up to see a huge creature. It looked like a giant ape, wearing armor very similar to Vegeta's. It appeared to have lost track of it's much smaller prey.

"Come out Vegeta!" It yelled "It is useless to hide from me!" 

"Data!" Picard said "Is the holo-deck creating this?"

Data tapped the controls "Negative ,sir however I recognize this energy net. Q made energy nets just like this before. Perhaps he is making this ape." he said.

"Security." Picard said "Please come to holo-deck tw..."

"NO!" Vegeta yelled as he got up " I have this monkey right where I want him!"

Crusher did a tricorder scan on the saiyan " What are you talking about? You have three broken ribs and a sprained ankle, not to mention a mild concussion." 

"This ape may be big but he did not count on one thing." Vegeta replied.

"Oh and what's that?" The ape said as it finally zeroed in on the tiny prince of the Saiyans. "Q told me that you would not pose me any threat."

"Well this Q fella seemed to forget that I am a super saiyan" Vegeta yelled back almost gleefully. He then let out a terrifying yell as a yellow aura surrounded him. Data scanned him with a tricorder as the deck suddenly began to shake. Vegeta's jet black hair began to flash in a bright gold color and his eyes were turning green.

"Captain," Data said, "This is astounding he is generating the power of at least seven warp cores!" Just then the deck stopped shaking and Vegeta stopped screaming. The gold energy now flowed around him and his hair was now completely gold. His typical bored look was replaced by a triumphant smirk. 

"Now you will learn that I am the strongest person in the universe!" Vegeta yelled as he took off straight towards the ape and smashed it square in the gut. Surprisingly the huge monster doubled over in pain. Next Vegeta kicked it between the eyes, to which the creature let out a howl of pain. The ape jumped away, Opened up it's mouth and suddenly a huge blast of energy shot out straight at Vegeta. 

"GALLET GUN! FIRE!" he suddenly called as an equally impressive beam shot from his hands, this one completely enveloped the other and vaporized the ape. Picard had to shield his eyes from the light. When he could look again, He saw Vegeta standing in the air with the same smug look on his face, behind him an entire half of Holo-deck two was destroyed.

" That was a nice little warm up exercise" He grinned.

"By Kaless" Worf said " That man is a god." 


	5. Klingon Blood wine and the Prince of the...

****

Chapter 5 

Klingon Blood wine and the Saiyan Prince

"You are willing to back up your claims Toa Pa." the Admiral said.

"With my life." Tao Pa replied instantly.

"Good because that will be the price if you are wrong. We will have our Ambassadors check with the Federation High Council to see if they will own up to it."

"Sir," Tao Pa interjected " You don't honestly expect that the Humans will...."

"Then!" the Admiral continued " We will have ours spies begin looking for evidence in the Federation's computer bank... And finally we will send several Warbirds to recover this ship. With you leading the assualt."

"Yes sir Admiral!" Tao Pa exclaimed. "I will bring glory to the empire"

****

......................................................................................................................................................................

Counselor Troi savored the last bit of Chocolate ice cream as it melted in her mouth. Few things in the galaxy brought he so much satisfaction. She'd often wondered it she needed to see a counselor herself about it. While a Troi enjoyed the last remaining slurps of her double-decker chocolate ice cream sundae. A very nervous man entered Ten Forward. Lieutenant Redge Barclay a man at best scared beyond all imagination, had practically wet his pants with terror. 

"Deanna !" He called "Deanna you have to help me! Only you can talk some sense into him. I tried to reason with him but he won't listen He always listens to you please..."

"Redge calm down" Troi said with betazed patience, "What happened. Who do you want me to talk to..." Just then Troi felt Worf's mind, the Klingon was about to enter the lounge. His mind seemed clouded if she didn't know any better she'd of thought that he was completely..."

"SLOSHED BEYOND ALL REASON!" Vegeta yelled as he and Worf entered the room. "You Kling-ons sure know how to party." Both him and Worf erupted in drunken laughter. Both warriors clothing was tattered and dirty. Worf carried his batleth in one hand and a glass in the other, which appeared to be full of Klingon blood wine. Vegeta also carried a glass full.

"AAAAGH!" Barclay screamed as he dove under a table hoping not to be seen. Troi could do nothing but stare as the two aliens stumbled over to the bar and tried to sit down on a stool. Being bigger Worf was able to get in after falling down two times. Vegeta was having a slightly harder time as he tried to fit his small frame on he fell at least six times. "Ah Blast it!" He yelled as he ripped the stool from the floor throwing it into the air and tried to blast it with energy blasts from his hand ,missing several times before the offending stool hit the floor unharmed. The unlucky bulkheads that had been hit were charred and burning. 

"Your aim appears to be off," Worf snickered as he pulled out his phaser and shot at the stool lying right beside Barclay, who retreated deeper under his table. None of the shots hit the accursed stool. Troi was about to call for security when Guinen approached the drunken pair.

" Surely you two gentlemen have something better to do than destroy my furniture." she said with infinite cool.

"Your right we do!" Vegeta declared "We would like for you to... to ... to... Say ugly what are we here for?"

"Guinen" Worf said " We would both like to have some blood wine."

"Worf I think that you and your companion could do for something less potent... Perhaps Prune juice."

"Prune juice!?" Vegeta yelled "That's not the drink for warriors!"

"No wait she has a point" Worf disagreed "Very well two prune juices for me Worf the son of Mogh and for Vegeta Prince of... say what are you prince of again?"

Vegeta thought long and hard at this question. "Why can't I remember I must have said it at least a million times...." Vegeta suddenly got a huge smirk on his face " I remember now Vegeta Prince of all tribbles." Both him and Worf unleashed another volley of laughter. Vegeta fell out of his chair. Both warriors laughed even harder. Troi had, had enough she marched up to the pair. Who had just gotten their prune juice and were both consuming it as quickly as possible.

"Worf what do you think you are doing?" She demanded.

"The Captain told me to keep him entertained" Worf said drunkenly "That's exactly what I'm doing. After the holo-deck we went and had several kegs of bloodwine. Then that targ Barclay interrupted us we followed him here. Then we lost him. So now we are having a drink."

"You know your a very foxy lady," Vegeta slurred, Troi turned to see him leaning against the bar for support "If I weren't married I'd go for you like stink on a monkey." Vegeta slammed his drink on the bar and started to cry "I'm sorry, I love my wife and kids."

Upon seeing this Barclay stood up thinking that the pair had calmed down. Worf saw the unlucky engineer get up. "Vegeta!" he yelled "It's the Targ!"

Vegeta bolted up "YOU!" he yelled. 

Barclay screamed as he ran towards the door Vegeta was there before Barclay had taken his third step. "Not this time!" he smirked. Vegeta's hands started to glow.

"Surely we can talk about this" Barclay pleaded "If you want to destroy the astrophysics lab its fine I won't stop you again."

"You've got that right" Vegeta replied as he raised his hands. Suddenly he collapsed "I'm going to kill you once I figure out which one of you is the real Targ." with that the Prince of all tribbles passed out.

"Ha Ha those saiyans can't hold there prune juice." Worf laughed.


	6. Vegeta Vrs Q: Round One

****

Chapter 6

Vegeta Vrs. Q: Round one

"Sir the long range sensors just detected a ship bearing one mark three eight" Data said " It's energy signature matches Vegeta's ship."

"On screen" Picard ordered, instantly the image of a round ship much larger than Vegeta's with the word Capsule 8 written on it.

"It appears to be on a course to earth...sir." Worf said in a more subdued tone than usual, his pride hurt after the incident in ten-forward and the subsequent reprimand Picard had given him. 

"Let's be careful." Riker said " If whoever is on that ship is anything like Vegeta we could have a situation on our hands."

"Open hailing frequency's" Picard said.

"Sir hailing frequency's won't open" Data said puzzled.

" Is there something wrong with the comm. system?" Picard asked

"Negative sir" the android replied "it just isn't hailing them" 

Picard suddenly realized what was going on "Q!" he yelled. "Show yourself!"

"You rang? Mon capitan?" a voice sounded as a bright flash appeared and Q showed himself

"What are you doing!" Picard demanded "Why aren't you letting us contact that ship?" 

"I am saving your life Picard" Q responded "The people on that ship are twice as bad as Vegeta they would slaughter you without a second thought."

"I don't believe you." Picard said

"Leave our ship alone!" Riker demanded

"Let me ask the man who says no" Q said suddenly an exact double of Q appeared

"No." it said then it disappeared

" He said no" Q said "Sorry I won't let you do that."

"What are you hiding Q?" Picard asked "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were afraid of Vegeta and whoever is on that ship."

"That's absurd Picard" Q countered " A Q afraid of mere mortals."

"I wouldn't say that there's anything mere about me." Vegeta's rough voice suddenly said. The entire bridge looked to see Vegeta who had entered the bridge. Leaning against a bulkhead with his arms crossed.

"What the devil!" Riker said "What happened to his hair why is it gold!?"

"Vegeta do know this man?" Picard pointed at Q.

"Oh yes very well. Tell me 'Q' is it? By the way it is nice to finally know your name." he said standing up straight and unfolding his arm "Where are Kakarrot and my wife?"

"Now Vegeta," Q said nervously "Don't do anything that you might regret."

"Oh I won't, but I will do something that will make you regret ever screwing with me!"

Q raised his hand to snap his fingers but before he could Vegeta disappeared, Picard felt a rush of air and saw Q fly backwards across the bridge and hit the bulkhead. Vegeta appeared right beside the fallen entity he suddenly kicked him across the room Q stumbled up attempting yet again to snap his finger but Vegeta was on top of him in an instant and grabbed his hand and crushed it. Q punched Vegeta in the gut.

"OW!" Q screamed.

Vegeta then punched Q in the face. Q raised his free hand to snap but Vegeta crushed that one too

"Now what smart guy!" Q said "If you let go of me even for an instant I'll snap my fingers and this fight will be over! Your actually going to have to think! Your actually going to have to use your head"

"Your right" Vegeta said "That's a wonderful idea!" Then Vegeta head butted Q!

"Oh I had to open my mouth." the battered entity cried

"You won't have to worry about that when I send you to the next dimension!" Vegeta cackled 

"Your nothing!" Q yelled "I've been alive countless centuries! You can't do this!"

Vegeta merely smirked wickedly at the entity, "Oh yes I can! Now before I blast you into oblivion, Where is Kakarrot and my wife!?"

Q winced in pain. "You see that ship on the screen! That's where they are. Picard and his crew were about to destroy it! I stopped them."

Vegeta whirled to look at Picard "Is this the truth!?" he demanded

"Of course it isn't." The Captain said. "Q's lying to you to get free."

Q suddenly stared laughing, Once again Vegeta turned back to him. His hands still crushing the entities "Wrong Mon Capitan I lied to distract Vegeta." before Vegeta could react Q ripped one of his hands out of the iron grip and snapped his fingers. Vegeta immediately disappeared.

"Q!" Riker demanded " Where is he!?"

" I merely returned him to his ancestral state look behind you." 

Riker turned to see a small monkey with a widow's peak standing on a consol. "Well at least now we don't have to worry about him destroying the ship." Riker said

"It's time to talk Q" Picard said. "What is really going on here."

"Oh very well, You see, it's been so long since I have visited you Mon Capitan." Q began

"Not long enough," Picard growled

" Anyway, I was beginning to think that you didn't see any value in me so I brought Vegeta here I wanted to stop him from destroying you then you would appreciate me."

"But you didn't count on him being so powerful did you?" Picard commented

"No I knew that he was no match for my power it was just that. I hadn't counted on you actually taking him in after the incident with the _Rigalleto_. "

" Then who is on that ship?" Data asked pointing to the ship on the screen.

"Vegeta's wife and comrades." Q replied "I brought them here so that Vegeta couldn't find them and then I told him that he had to come here to find them."

"Enough of this Q" Picard said. "Take Vegeta back to his dimension and his friends too." 

" Well since this game is obviously over I will do just that." Q walked over to the Vegeta monkey which looked around confusedly, "At least in this state he will be much more easy to handle." Q reached to grab the monkey. Which suddenly screeched and turned golden then hurled itself at Q's face. "Son of a Jumping..." was the last thing Q managed to say before the tiny monkey stared beating his face in. Q writhed across the room trying in vain to get the insane primate off his face.

"Sir," Data suddenly said.

Picard had to force himself to stop looking at the odd sight. "What is it Data?"

"We are being hailed by the other vessel."

"On screen."

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Q screamed

Picard viewed the people from the other ship. A very strange group presented itself. On had three eyes, and another had green skin and pointed ears. One of them stood up. He was wearing an orange and blue suit and had jet black hair that poked out in many strange directions. Q in the mean time was rolling on the ground in his attempts to get the monkey off of him. " MY FACE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

"Hi" the alien on the other ship said. "I'm Goku!" he said "Do you guys have any food we ate all the food on our ship."

"No you ate all the food." the green alien said.

"I'm Jean-Luc Picard" the Captain said "come aboard we have plenty of food and a friend of yours" Picard turned to see Q finally free himself of the Vegeta-monkey and tossed it on the ground.

"Fine!" He yelled "I'll leave! Since none of you would help me!" with that Q disappeared and Vegeta changed back to his normal disgruntled form.

"I think I'm going to be sick." he was all he could say

****

......................................................................................................................................................................

"Curses!" Toa Pa said as he saw the _ Enterprise _hook the other smaller ship with it's tractor beam. "This will complicate things," Toa Pa turned to his subordinate "Sub-commander Tarles"

"Yes sir" he said

"Inform the other ships in the group that they are to follow the Federation ship until I give further orders" Tou Pa ordered

"Yes Commander" Tarles replied

"One thing is certain now, this Goku and his men are indeed Federation super soldiers. I must inform the Tal Shayar at once! I will be in my Ready Room."

Toa Pa entered his room and sat at his desk. After a moment of quiet introspection. He tapped his computer and prepared to make contact. When suddenly he heard a voice.

"You don't actually think that is going to work do you." it said

"Who's there!" Toa Pa demanded "Who said that!"

"I did!" 

Toa Pa whirled around to see a man standing behind him. He was thin and had brown hair and he looked human.

"My name is Q" he said.

" Ah a Q!" Toa Pa "We've heard of you in the Romulan Empire. What can I do for you?"

"I believe the question is my pointy eared friend is What can _I_ do for you? 


	7. The calm before the storm

****

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM

Captain's Log Stardate: 31.553. We have brought Vegeta's associate's aboard the Enterprise_ who have turned out to be surprisingly more hospitable than he has proven himself to be. Although we still watch them closely I feel that they will prove themselves trust worthy._

"Well Number One." Picard said. "What do you think of our new guests?"

"I like them sir, they seem to have the good humor and friendliness that Vegeta lacks."

"Where are they anyhow?" Picard asked

"Well last I heard Goku was in Ten-Forward witnessing the wonders of the replicators. Vegeta and Worf are training in the Holo-deck, and Bulma is studying our engines down at main engineering with Geordie. The others I'm not sure of."

"We must be sure to keep a better eye on them." Picard said

"Aye sir" Riker responded

"Sir" Data said from is counsel.

"Yes, What is it Data?" Picard asked

"The computers have picked up several neutreno surges the energy signature is very similar to that of a Romulan cloaking device."

"Sir you don't think..." Riker said

"That the Romulan's have followed Goku and the others from the Neutral Zone, I'm afraid it's more than possible. Go to yellow alert!"

****

.................................................................................................................................................................

Counselor Troi sat in a therapy session usually she only attended to the crew of the _Enterprise_ but due to the Captain's request she was now visiting with a more unusual person.

"Tell me Gohan," she said to the teenager, "What do you think is the cause of the high stress you suffer from?" 

"Well I suppose we could start with my childhood" he replied, lying on one of her more comfortable couches

"Okay," Troi said "Tell me about any traumatic events from your childhood."

"Well when I was four my Dad took me to see some friends of his and his long last brother came and tried to kill him then he kidnapped me. Then my Dad teamed up with his mortal enemy to kill my uncle, During that fight my Uncle almost killed my Dad but then Piccolo killed both My uncle and my Dad right my eyes and then he took me and left me alone in the wilderness to survive for myself for the next six month's..."

Deanna sat in horror in what she heard, but the story continued. The Counselor began to write down several prescriptions for several possible psychosis the poor boy might have.

".... Then the last two members of my race came and killed all my friend's..." Gohan continued "Then they killed Piccolo and..."

" Yes, I see," Troi said "Don't stop do you mind if I record this?"

****

...................................................................................................................................................................... 

"This level of technology is amazing!" Bulma remarked as she stood in awe of Main Engineering.

"The _Enterprise_ is the most advanced ship in the fleet." Geordie said with almost parental pride

Geordie started to show her around and explain how everything worked. 

"That's not very impressive!" Vegeta said who was also there with his wife "If this warp core is so powerful then how come I was able to destroy one of these ships without even going super saiyan?"

"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOUR A SAVAGE BRUTE!!" Bulma suddenly yelled at him. Geordie had to jump back as Vegeta jumped into her face.

"THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T RAN OFF TO FIND THE STUPID DRAGON BALLS!" he yelled back at her, by this time the entire engineering crew had ceased doing their jobs in order to watch the couple's spat.

"Dragon Balls?" Geordie said "You mean some poor dragon..." he was interrupted by Bulma's retort 

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH WANTING MY HUSBAND TO HAVE SOME REFINEMENT! YOU ARE A PRINCE AREN'T YOU?!"

"I WILL NOT BE DICTATED TO BY A WEAK HUMAN! I HAVE SAIYAN BLOOD AND SAIYAN REFINEMENT!" He howled

"YOU CALL PICKING THROUGH GOUT'S GARBAGE FOR SCRAPES ,REFINEMENT!"

Vegeta was visible shocked by this "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT! YOU PROMISED, I WAS DRUGGED! HOW DARE YOU TELL EVERYBODY!"

Geordie had, had enough "Will you two go do this somewhere else?" he demanded

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Bulma yelled "YOU GOT US KICKED OUT!"

"ME!" Vegeta yelled back with his veins popping out of his forehead "YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED YELLING! HONESTLY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SHRIEK LIKE THAT!"

The squabbling pair finally left the room, then just like nothing happened work resumed. Although now Geordie having been closest to the pair was now blind and deaf.

****

......................................................................................................................................................................

"Ha, Ha, This is the best part! Ha ha ha!" Goku said laughing hysterically "I turned into a giant ape and smashed every single building at the tournament! Bah Ha ha ha ha ha!" The saiyan was laughing so hard he fell off the couch he was on.

"That story's not appropriate for this therapy session." Counselor Troi scolded

"Really?" Goku asked "I keep my pants on in this version."

That was way more information than the betazed needed. "Look" she said through clenched teeth "We're trying to figure out why you have an eating disorder. What does that story have to do with your problem!"

"Ummmm," Goku puzzled aloud "I might have ate some buildings? Maybe a poodle or two."

"Ugh!" Troi grunted "So why do you think you always eat so much." Troi asked exasperated 

"I dunno" Goku said "Hey maybe it's because I'm an alien and earth food doesn't have enough nutrients in it to give me what I need unless I have a lot of it!"

"So you came here with a biological problem. Not a psychological one and you spent the last hour and a half rambling about nothing!" Troi said beginning to loose her cool.

"Yeah I guess so" he replied "That's the breaks I guess, what are you doing?" he asked the Counselor .

"Writing a prescription." She said coldly

"That's okay I don't need anything" Goku said

"It's not for you it's for me." She growled

****

......................................................................................................................................................................

Once again Commander Worf stood in the holo-deck about ready to face more holo-warriors only this time he had more allies. Worf looked at each of them, only one of them looked entirely human. Yamcha the warrior with scars on his face stood ready for a fight. Beside him the one called Tien who was balder that Picard and had three eyes also stood. Last of all there was the one called Krillen who was also bald and had no nose.

"I don't know about this guy's" he Krillen said "What if there are jaguars in this forest I always heard that jaguars prey on the small little ones."

"Relax Krillen," Tien said "Your the strongest human alive you don't have to worry about any jaguars."

"No," Worf said "It's them you have to worry about," Worf pointed out as ten Klingon warriors popped out of the shrubbery, The Commander snapped into action as he threw a dagger at the lead warrior killing him instantly. Worf began a batleth duel with another after quickly disposing of his foe he was surprised to see not one but three Tien's fighting the warriors. Suddenly as if on cue all three disposed of their opponents at the same time and combined back into one warrior. Worf then glanced to see the remaining five warriors surround Yamcha, who was grinning ear to ear. And then he disappeared in a blur of motion. When he reappeared he was standing next to Tien then the Klingon warriors fell to the ground unconscious.

"Amazing," Worf remarked "But wait where's Krillen?"

"HELP ME!" a cry came from behind them as Krillen ran full speed past them, with a holographic jaguar in hot pursuit. "I told you they prey on the small and little one's! HELP ME!"

"That Krillen," Yamcha said "He's always good for a laugh"

All three much taller warriors burst out in laughter .

.**.....................................................................................................................................................................**

"Trunks do you know anything about temporal vortex's?" Data asked.

"Well not much" The youth teenager replied "definitely not enough to be able to figure out how we got here through that anomaly. What about you Piccolo, does the Kami part in you know of anything like that?"

The melancholy Namek looked at them while they were walking down the hall towards Data's quarters "No Kami only really knew of things that pertained to earth and I suppose this 'anomaly' thing doesn't count."

"A pity," Data said "Without sufficient knowledge of it; it may be very difficult to figure out how to get you home."

Suddenly the three stopped as Vegeta came storming down the hall. Vegeta's usual angered look was now even more pronounced.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled as he pushed Piccolo "NO ONE HAD BETTER BOTHER ME RIGHT NOW! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO BLOW UP THIS ENTIRE SHIP!"

"Father," Trunk's asked against his better judgment "What's wrong?"

"Your dear sweet mother and I had a fight and she said that she would throw me out of the house if I didn't go and attend a marriage counseling session with that nosy telepath!" Vegeta fumed.

The other people in the hall were speechless, then Vegeta started on his way.

"ME, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! HAVING HIS EMOTIONS MIXED UP BY SOME QUACK WOMAN!" he yelled as he walked away.

Piccolo and Data continued to walk but Trunks just stood and watched as his disgruntled Father turned the corner. 

"So tell me Data" Piccolo asked "What kind of being are you? Are you an alien?"

"Negative" Data replied "Actually I'm an android"

"Android!" Trunks gasped as he overheard the conversation. "An Android here! I have to save these people. NOOOOOOO!" He cried as he drew his sword and charged at Data "I'LL STOP YOU!"

"Trunks! What are you doing!?" Piccolo yelled jumping in the way and hitting the boy in the head knocking the paranoid saiyan out.

"You say he's Vegeta's son?" Data asked

"Yeah," Piccolo replied 

"Intriguing," 

****

...................................................................................................................................................................... 

Counselor Troi sat staring at her next two patients here ears were still ringing, from earlier 

"So then," Vegeta cried bawling his eyes out "The absolute ruler of the universe came and killed my dad and every member of my race!" Vegeta put his face into his hands and sobbed. Troi looked at Bulma who herself was staring in utter astonishment at her husband. 

"I've never seen him like this." She gasped

Vegeta looked up at his wife, "Bulma I'm sorry I'll be a better husband from now on." he said

"Oh Vegeta" she said

"I'll start just as soon as I defeat Kakarrot!"

"Oh great then looks like I won't have to worry about changing my lifestyle anytime soon."

Vegeta shot straight up "ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T BEAT THAT HALF WIT!" he yelled

"In a word," Bulma said "YES! I AM SAYING THAT!"

Counselor Troi plugged her ears knowing the yelling wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

****

......................................................................................................................................................................

Guinen walked around Ten forward, this quiet introspective woman had over the course of her years serving aboard the E_nterprise _she had learned the different little oddities and habits of certain crew members. Worf for instance she knew, liked to come in every day after his shift and have a glass of prune juice, and Commander LaForge usually came in a few times a week and tried to get a date, Data even came in occasionally an played three dimensional chess. Guinen always did her best to make her guests feel welcome so she had learned that after her shift, Counselor Troi always came in for a super double Decker hot fudge sundae. Guinen finished putting the last little bit of fudge on the sundae, in just a minute the counselor would walk through the Ten-forward doors and Guinen would have the ice-cream ready for her. Just then Troi entered, she was looking very worn out and it was obvious that she had a very tough day.

"Counselor," She said walking up to the Betazed "I decided to prepare your sundae a head of time."

"Guinen" Troi said "Scotch on the rocks, quickly."


	8. Fear and loathing at the federation bord...

****

Chapter 8

Fear and loathing at the Federation border

"You are sure, Jean Luc?" The admiral questioned. "After what happened to the _Rigalleto, _I'm not so sure that it is a wise move bringing these beings into Federation territory." 

"Scott," Picard said looking at the screen with the Admirals image "We don't have much choice now, We suspect that we are being tracked by the same Romulans that held them hostage. If the Romulans are successful in their endeavor it could spell ruin for the universe."

"The _Enterprise _should be able to handle any Romulan war bird" the Admiral replied confidently

" As I reported earlier, We're picking up multiple neutron surges it could very well be a small fleet of War birds" the captain responded.

"Understood," The Admiral said "Jean Luc we've been friends a long time, There's something that I have to tell you. It isn't just the risk of what your guests would do to the Federation, I also worry of what the Federation might do to your guests when they arrive."

"What do you mean?" Picard probed "What have you heard Scott?"

"Oh it's nothing old friend. Just some rumors and here-say." The Admiral replied not looking Picard in the eye.

"From who?" Picard insisted.

"Henry Graham." The other man admitted

"Admiral Graham!" Picard breathed "Chief of Starfleet tactical research!"

"Yes, he is most anxious to meet these travelers. He's even petitioning the Federation to leave in a ship and meeting you."

"Oh, Scott." Picard said shutting his eyes. The last thing he needed was a top Admiral trying to take advantage of a very dangerous situation. Picard contemplated for a moment then opened his eyes "Very well Scott I'll stay out of Federation territory as long as I can. Please try to arrange things so we may enter without having to face a no win situation."

"I'll do what I can. Scott out." 

The screen went dark; Picard got up and rubbed his temples. He had also suspected that something like this would happen. The Federation was constantly looking for a new way to assure security for it's self. Tapping into the power of people like Goku and Vegeta and their comrades would defiantly secure that. But Picard wondered if that kind of power wouldn't be too much to safely or wisely use it.

Just then Data contacted the Ready Room. "Captain several neutrino surges begun to disappear from the sensors it could be that it was a natural phenomenon."

"Data, What is our current ETA?" Picard asked

"At our current speed and trajectory we will enter Federation territory in exactly 5 hours 17 minutes 50 seco..." Picard cut Data off

" Maintain yellow alert prepare for course change and call the command crew we have to talk."

"Aye Sir!"

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"We're waiting" Vegeta grumbled 

"Just hold on Vegeta," Goku said staring confusedly at his playing cards "I'm trying to remember the rules."

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks and Krillen sat a circular table in ten-forward, Gohan, Bulma, Tien and Yamcha. were conversing at the bar.

"For Kami's sake Goku!" Piccolo growled "You've been staring at those cards for the last fifteen minutes!"

"Well give me a break guys!" Goku cried " This game is complicated!"

"Its go fish!" Trunks yelled

"This game is making me hungry. Can we eat now?" Goku asked

"That's it!" Trunks yelled "Let's play a real game, It's called Poker"

Guinen approached the other group at the bar. She took notice that they were carrying on a heated conversation. She couldn't help but overhear

"We need to use them. With one wish we could be home in a matter of minutes" The one with three eyes said 

" And where are we going to call Shen-long out to?" The purple haired woman said " In case you haven't noticed we're on a starship. There's not really a whole lot of room."

" Maybe we could request to go to a planet." suggested Gohan

"It's just what if Vegeta finds out ." Yamcha reminded "That's why we didn't take him in the first place."

Just then Goku jumped up "Ha! pair of sixes! Take it off Piccolo!

"Goku," Piccolo said "First of all we're not playing that kind of poker and second you lost this hand."

"Oh," Goku said "So does that mean that I have to take it off?"

"No!" Vegeta yelled "In all the universe is there a dumber person!?"

Goku stared at his cards, then looked up "I'm hungry"

Even Krillen was getting impatient "Goku! We're trying to play cards right now! You shouldn't have started unless you planned on finishing !"

Trunks began to shuffle the cards and handed the deck to Goku "Cut the deck" he said

Goku grabbed Trunks sword and lifted it high above his head.

"No!" Trunks jumped "That's not what I meant!"

"Oh," Goku said preplexed then suddenly smiled "Oh! Now I get it!" With that Goku began to attack the floor with his sword. Upon seeing this Guienen ran toward the mentally challenged saiyan.

"What are you doing!" She demanded

"I was just...." Goku began but was cut off as the ship rocked under their feet causing several of them to fall over. Suddenly red lights began to flash and the red alert sirens sounded.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked

"Lets find out." Vegeta said 

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"On screen" Picard said staring at the Romulan Warbird that had appeared in front of the Enterprise and blast of disrupters at them. The Romulan commander appeared where the ship had been.

"I am commander Toa Pa" he said "On behalf of the Romulan empire we demand that you lower your sheilds and beam those super soldiers of yours on board."

"This is a direct violation of the Treaty" Picard countered "you have crossed the neutral zone and are approching Federation space."

"We are merely taking vengence your super soldiers crossed the neutral zone first." Tao Pa retorted. "Lower your sheilds!"

"What are you talking about ?" Picard asked "We have no super soldiers here."

"Don't lie to me Captain." I know that Goku and his crew are aboard your ship." Tao Pa said. 

Just then Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of the Z crew entered the bridge. Tao Pa saw them 

"Ah, Son Goku" he said "We meet again, but this time you escape me." 

Goku approched the view screen "Leave us alone Tao Pa we're not here to hurt anyone!"

Tao Pa addressed Picard "You will beam him over at once or be destroyed."

Picard first looked at Worf "Arm quantum torpedoes," he turned to address the commander "We are prepared to protect these people, with our lives."

Tao Pa smiled "I was hoping that you'd say that." transmission ended.

Tao Pa's Warbird began to charge up disrupters, "Prepare for evasive maneuvers," ordered Picard "Fire torpedoes on my mark!"

The Warbird fired full disrupters at the _Enterprise_, Data managed to evade most of the blasts but it was none the less hit "Shields down to 80%" Worf said 

"Return fire" 

A volley of torpedoes shot from the _Enterprise _ the other ship also evaded but also received a few torpedoes then returned fire; Firing full disrupters. The _Enterprise _shook with the impact, Also firing phasers and torpedoes at the Romulan vessel.

"The Romulan Warbird's shields are holding." Worf declared

"We need to end this." Picard said "Prepare for the Picard maneuver."

Tao Pa looked at the Federation starship on his screen. " Sub commander Tarles." he said "Condition of shields?"

"Shields are at 65%, and holding" the romulan reported

"I think its time for our little surprise," Tao Pa smirked, just then the sub commanders sensors started chirping

"Sir!" he said "the Federation ship is powering up for warp drive!"

"They are trying to retreat?" Tao Pa wondered "Cowards."

Just then _Enterprise_ shot toward the Warbird creating the double image and firing everything at the Romulan ship. The ship rocked to and fro knocking Tao Pa out of his seat, sending sparks flying from consoles and knocking officers against bulkheads.

"Shields have failed! Damage reported all over the ship!" Tarles cried. "The humans are hailing us."

"On screen." Tao Pa growled

The Federation Captain appeared on the screen along with his crew and the "super soldiers" The human stepped forward.

"Romulan Commander," he said "You will leave at once and return to Romulan space."

"Very good Captain," Tao Pa smiled "Very good, That was quite the surprise! Now it's our turn." he turned to Tarles "Sub commander, now."

The Sub-commander pressed a button, the space surrounding the _Enterprise_ shimmered with a green light as nine warbirds appeared surrounding the _Enterprise _

"Surprise!" Tao Pa smirked


	9. The attack

****

Chapter 9

The surprise

"Now Picard I want you to lower shields and beam over those super-soldiers." Tao Pa said

Picard eyed the Romulan commander, Then Riker trying to percieve if his number one had any ideas, He could tell that the commander was thinking the same thing that he was: _What now?_

"You have no other option." Tao Pa pressed "Your shields are damaged and even if they weren't all I have to do is give the word and my other warbirds will turn your pathetic ship into space dust."

Suddenly Picard had an idea "This is a direct violation of the treaty!" He countered "If you destroy us it will be war!"

Tao Pa smirked "A war that we will win, especially after we discover the secret to your super-soldiers."

"Maybe," Picard retorted "But it will be a victory for your empire not for you."

"What do you mean, human?" Tao Pa asked surprised.

"Mr. Worf," Picard ordered "Lock all phasers and Quantum torpedoes on Tao Pa's vessel if any of the other warbirds attack. Destroy it." Picard turned his attention back to Tao Pa who was now fuming. "You have no shields, Tao Pa, You may be able to destroy us but I'll see that you don't get to celebrate that victory."

"Curse you human" Tao Pa growled 

"Tell your fleet to leave or we will destroy you," Picard ordered

"We will not surrender." Tao Pa said cooly as he ended communications, the next thing that Picard was the Romulan ship began to self-destruct.

"Sir," Data said "sensors indicate that one of the Warbirds lowered it's shields and transported something from Tao Pa's ship."

Vegeta sneered behind the bridge crew, "Coward, couldn't face his death like a man."

Picard looked at the view screen which showed the wreckage of Tao Pa's ship and some of the other vessels, one broke away from the group and approached the _Enterprise_

"Captain," Counselor Troi said "Tao Pa, I can sense him in that other ship."

"Data," Picard said "Get us out of here warp nine."

"Aye, Sir," Data said.

"Sir!" Worf reported "The Romulans ha..." The klingon didn't finish his sentence as the disrupter fire smashed into the _Enterprises' _shields, Data began to take evasive actions but it wasn't enough the ship still took the brunt of the fire, The other Romulan warbirds began to open fire pummeling the _ Enterprise_ with disrupter fire. Luckily the attack was brief but it was devastating.

"Worf, report," Picard said getting up although he didn't really need to hear the security chief to know that the damage had been severe sparks were flying and some of the panels had caught fire.

"Shields have failed, there are hull breeches in decks ten through fifteen..." Worf said

"Do we have propulsion?" Riker asked

"Half impulse"

Before anything more could be said the bridge began to shimmer with the light of transporter beams as a small army of Romulan soldiers beamed aboard the bridge, armed to the teeth with disruptor rifles the leveled at the bridge crew

"Kill him" the lead officer ordered pointing his weapon at the captain and all opened fire 

"NOOOOOOOO!" Picard heard someone scream as he saw a blur of light and motion intercept the disruptor beams, Goku suddenly appeared in the middle of the Romulans his energy field surrounding him taking the appearance of blue fire. The Romulans turned to face him. 

"Get him!" the officer yelled the army piled on top Worf tossed Riker a phaser as a battle for the bridge commenced, Goku knocked all the warriors off him at once sending them flying across the room most got up and began to fight either a member of the _ Enterprise_ crew or one of Goku's companions. Picard saw as Vegeta took five disruptor blasts and still kept moving knocking his opponents across the room by merely backhanding them. Gohan returned disruptor fire with his own energy blasts. Within minutes the battle ended as Worf brought a disruptor rifle crashing down on top of his last opponent.

Vegeta smiled "Call Tao Pa, tell him to send more men, I want to break a sweat"

Picard approached one of the soldiers who was still conscious. "call your ship" he said "Tell them to break off the attack."

The Romulan smiled starting to black out from the blow Worf had given him "When they find out that we have been defeated they will destroy your ship enjoy your victory.... while...you...can." the soldier laughed and blacked out

"Send a distress signal," Picard ordered "prepare to evacuate the ship."

Just then Gohan approached Picard "Captain, wait I have an idea"

................................................................................................................................................

Tao Pa looked at the battered Federation vessel from his new command chair. He had specially equipped the attack force so they could capture the super-soldiers, "Why are they taking so long," he muttered 

"Sir," one of his officers said "We are being hailed by the humans."

"On screen," Tao Pa replied the screen flashed to show Goku standing with the human, Tao Pa could see his attack force lying on the floor. "So, I see I didn't send enough men." he said.

"Let us go Tao Pa" Goku said

"I will not." Tao Pa replied "Commander prepare to fire."

"Wait Tao Pa! If we surrender and leave this ship, will you let Captain Picard and his ship go?" Goku said

"Do you want a promise?" Tao Pa asked then laughed "Very well, as long as I have you and your companions these humans have no importance for me."

"Fine," Goku said we will beam over in a few minutes

"You have five minutes." Tao Pa said as the communication ended, he turned to his crew "I want a full compliment of your best men, with their disruptors on maximum in the transporter room now."

"Yes sir," The commander said suddenly the helm officer spoke up

"Sir! Sensors indicate that Federation vessel has beamed several beings into space."

"What!" Tao Pa barked

"They are wearing space suits, life signs match those of Goku and his comrades" continued the officer "The human vessel is leaving."

"Let them go," Tao Pa said "They no longer concern us, prepare to beam the others aboard."

"Sir we are receiving a communication from one of the super-soldiers, audio only"

"Put him on," Tao Pa ordered 

"Tao Pa," Goku voice came through "Before you take us prisoner I have just one thing to say to you."

"What would that be." Tao Pa replied

"KA...ME..."

"Sir! sensors indicate a huge amount of power being generated by him. and Sir everyone else seems to be doing the same."

"HA.....ME...."

"Sir!" the officer said as they watched the other creatures fire huge energy waves at the rest of the fleet the audio picked up such phrases as "Tri-beam, Special beam cannon, and Final flash" being said as the beams obliterated all the other ships.

"HAAAAAAA!!!!!" Goku screamed as his blue beam erupted from his hands 

"Drat" was the last thing that Tao Pa had time to say as the beam smashed through his ship.

................................................................................................................................................

"Waahoooooo! What a light show!" Data exclaimed as they watched the Romulan fleets being destroyed. Worf let out laugh, Picard sighed in relief 

"Well that was our surprise to them," Riker said "Mr. Data, go back and pick up Goku, and the rest of them, then set a course for earth."

"Aye sir, and may I say we sure kicked some a...."Data suddenly realized that everyone was looking at him "Captain? Is shame always such an ugly feeling? he asked

"Yes Mr. Data," Picard chuckled "Let's go pick up Goku."

****


	10. When a celebration goes from happy to ho...

****

Chapter 10

When celebrations go from happy to homicidal

"A toast" Picard said "to making new friends and saving the alpha quadrant again." 

"Cheers!" They all said in unison as they raised their glasses, They all sat in the Holodeck enjoying a party to celebrate their victory over Tao Pa, The holodeck had created an atmosphere that resembled a beach on earth, Picard viewed the scene watching as Goku went immediately to the food table and began to dish up as fast as he could, Geordi was discussing thermo-dynamics with Bulma, Data and Trunks had made up and were now playing three-d chess and Yamcha was hitting on a few female crew members. Picard was pleased with the way his crew had handled the whole situation and how they had accepted their guests.

"Captain!" Troi said "come join us at the limbo line!" Picard eyed the line seeing that the shorter Krillen was beating everybody at the game

"Thank-you Counselor," he smiled "but I don't think that a man my age should tempt fate."

"Suit yourself," She replied trotting and joining the line.

"Captain," 

Picard turned to see Worf sitting with Vegeta, and Tien drinking Klingon blood wine.

"Join us with a few blood-wines,"

Picard watched as Vegeta emptied another mug laughed and slapped Tien so hard that he went flying out of his seat and landed in the sand.

"Umm... No thanks Mr. Worf" Picard squirmed "Not thirsty" Picard viewed Gohan playing volleyball with some other members of the crew, as the ball went over the net, Gohan jumped much to high for any ordinary child and hit the ball with such force that if Riker hadn't pushed Crusher out of the way she certainly would have had to have gone to sickbay. 

"Sorry!" Gohan yelled as he floated down.

Picard sighed as he sat down suddenly his comm-badge chirped, Picard moved back into a corner so he could be out of the way "Picard here, What is it?" He said rather impatiently not wanting to deal with anything at the moment. A crewman stationed at the bridge spoke,

"Sir we have just received a Priority one message from Starfleet command, They are ordering us to rendezvous with the _U.S.S. Nantucket _and transfer the super-beings so they can escort them to Earth for testing."

Picard stood stunned for a moment not expecting this at all.

"Shall I set coordinates sir? 

"Negative I will be up at the bridge momentarily" he replied Picard sat down again with a sigh, He wanted to collect his thoughts before he went and tried to dissuade Starfleet command from this course of action. As he sat waiting a French waiter with a baldhead and mustache approached him.

"Sir may I get you something to eat?" The hologram asked

"No thank-you." Picard responded still heavy with thought.

"Perhaps something to drink then, a glass of wine?" The waiter pressed.

"No thank-you" Picard said a little annoyed.

"No? Then perhaps some tea then earl gray, hot." It said "would you like that Mon-capitan?"

"No I said that didn't want any..." Picard's words froze as he looked at the waiter again whose face had suddenly changed to the familiar face of....

"Q!" Picard jumped he looked around no one had seemed to notice the entity's presence but him. "What are you doing here!?"

"You know Mon Capitan sometimes I ask myself that same question." He sat down and a strawberry daiquiri appeared in his hands, which he proceeded to drink.

"You didn't answer my question." Picard retorted "what do you want? We have already shown you that we didn't need any of your so-called 'help'," 

"Have you now?" Q asked 

"Yes, we took care of Tao Pa without your interference," Picard said

"You know that was quite mean of you to do that to poor old big ears like that, I was starting to grow fond of him, after you kicked me out and all." Q said

"You were helping him!" Picard boomed he looked and saw that no one had heard him.

"Yes, and No," Q said with a certain unsettling enthusiasm "Unlike you some people in this universe like having all powerful friends. But you're wrong in saying that I helped him." Q leaned over and whispered in Picard's ear "I'm helping him."

Picard turned to see something coming out of the water a lone figure. He immediately recognized it; tall thin short black hair pointy ears with a very smug look on his face. Picard jumped up seeing that no one had yet noticed and began to yell in order to warn his friends but after yelling as hard as he could everyone still kept on doing their own thing.

"They can't hear you Picard" Q grinned I want you to watch and see how helpless everyone here really is."

"It's Tao Pa!" Gohan yelled being the closest suddenly Tao Pa was on top of him and with a kick to the face Gohan went flying taking the volleyball net with him.

"Gohan!" Goku and Piccolo yelled charging at the Romulan, fists drawn back ready to punch but they only met air as Tao Pa appeared behind them. Then shot an energy beam, which caught Krillen, square in the chest and knocked him against a tree which snapped in half.

"What's going on here!?" Picard demanded "what did you do to Tao Pa to make him so powerful!?

"It's really simple Mon-Capitan," Q gloated "if I can give Riker all the powers of the Q, it certainly is a simple thing to make Tao Pa more powerful than Goku and his friends."

Picard watched in horror as Worf, Data and Riker who had accessed phasers from the replicator took aim and fired only to have their beams bounce off and Tao Pa advance laughing as he knocked Worf to the side as casually as he might have done with a mosquito. Goku suddenly appeared and began to attack but each time he did his attacks only barely missed Tao Pa who then nailed Goku in the side wit a roundhouse. 

"Q, stop this," Picard "You've one I need your help,"

"Oh, it's not that easy this time," The entity said "I thought that you had learned your lesson when I first introduced you to the Borg but obviously you've come back to your old arrogance, 'Oh save me, Q!' you said well you're not getting off this easily this time. I think that maybe I should let Tao Pa kill one of your crew as a reminder that against me humans are nothing!"

"NO!" Picard yelled as he saw Tao Pa approach Troi and Crusher hand raised back to kill. In just the last instant Vegeta pushed them out of the way firing an enormous blast of energy at the romulan. When the smoke cleared Picard saw Tao Pa laughing and Vegeta on the ground holding his chest. Picard suddenly remembered the fight that had happened earlier between Vegeta and Q.

"If you're so obsessed with proving that you're the best." He suddenly said to Q "then why is Tao Pa fighting and your watching."

"Because I don't want to chip a nail," Q said showing his hands.

"Oh is that it?" Picard pried "I think that your afraid, afraid to lose in front of us. So you're having someone else do your dirty work."

"That's the most ridicules thing I've ever heard Picard" Q snorted 

"Then prove it."

Q looked angrily at Picard for a moment then in a flash of light he appeared next to Tao Pa who was about to smash Yamcha's face in he began to whisper into the Romulan's ear. Riker ran to Picard "Captain," he said "there you are! We couldn't find you when Tao Pa appeared." He looked at Q and Tao Pa "well now we know why Tao Pa is so strong now." 

"May I have your attention please!" Q suddenly yelled "it has been brought to my attention that some of you here think that I am afraid of you! Therefore we will have a match to prove who is the strongest being in the universe!" There was a huge flask of light the next thing that Picard could see was what looked like an old fighting ring. They were no longer on the _Enterprise_; Picard could see dense forest all around them. Everyone who was on the Holodeck was there with exception of Riker, Geordi, and Crusher. All of Goku's crew was there. In the very center of the ring stood Toa Pa. Then Q appeared dressed in a white karate suit.

"Kanichawa!" Q said bowing "that will be my first opponent?"


	11. The Qrrific fight

****

Chapter 11

****

A Q-tastic fight

"So," said Q "who will it be? Or are you too afraid to fight me."

Picard stepped forward "This is pointless Q. What would it prove? That you can beat any sentient being in a fight we already know that."

"I disagree," Vegeta said stepping forward "He's afraid of me."

"No," Piccolo suddenly said "He's not just afraid of you. He's afraid of us!"

"How ridiculous!" Q snorted "I can defeat every single one of you in unarmed combat without even using my Q-powers."

Piccolo smiled wickedly as he advanced toward Q. "Let's find out." But before he could commence the fight Vegeta jumped up on to the ring

"Oh no you don't namek!" He growled "I have a score to settle with him and I won't let you be that takes it away from me."

"Gentlemen" the entity chirped in "There's plenty of Q for everyone. I can fight you both at once and still win!"

This time Vegeta gave an evil smile that matched Piccolo's. "Fine then if that's the way you want it. I'll share the fight but not the victory." Piccolo grabbed his cape and threw it to the ground with a crash. Vegeta let out a yell and suddenly a yellow light surrounded him his hair went gold and eyes went bluish-green. Picard immediately recognized it as what Vegeta had called Super Saiyan then in a blur of motion, Q, Vegeta, and Piccolo disappeared. Picard looked all around but couldn't see any trace of them. Troi approached him. "Captain, look." She said pointing to Goku and the rest of his companions; they were looking up and their eyes were moving very fast as if they were following something. Picard then turned his view to Data who was also doing the same. Picard approached the android.

"Data," he said "can you tell what's going on?" The android's head did not move but remained fixed on the sky, his gold eyes darting back and forth

"Intriguing Captain" Data said "they are moving at such a speed that normal eyes can't even see them. All I can do is see a blur of motion of three figures fighting." The android suddenly looked at Picard and pulled out his tricorder " I have an idea sir, by scanning the area and putting up a visual on the screen and slowing the image we may be able to view the fight on it, everything we see will have already happened a few seconds earlier but we will know what's going on."

"Make it so Mr. Data," Picard said as the android went to work. Tapping very rapidly on his tricorder. Just then Picard looked up to see Piccolo and Vegeta had appeared in the sky looking around apparently they couldn't find Q. Suddenly Gohan jumped up from where he was sitting and yelled.

"Piccolo! He's beh..."

But it was to late in a blur of motion Q appeared behind the green warrior and kicked him swiftly in the back. Sending him flying towards the ring. Piccolo recovered a moment before he hit the ground. Vegeta and Q stared at each other for a few seconds and then they both disappeared, Piccolo soon followed.

"It's done, Sir" Data reported as he handed Picard the modified tricorder. Picard looked on to the screen to see Q, Vegeta, and Piccolo fighting furiously. Q was dodging everything that Piccolo and Vegeta threw at him, but on the other hand Vegeta and Piccolo were able to block all of Q's attacks. Suddenly when Q was right in between the both of them he stretched out his hands and let go to massive energy beams. There was a rush of black smoke. Picard looked up seeing only Q floating in the air. There was no trace of the other two warriors. Picard looked to Goku; his face hadn't changed at all there was no sign of fear or nervousness. Suddenly Picard heard someone yell the words "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON" followed by the words "FINAL FLASH" Picard saw Vegeta and Piccolo on either side of Q firing massive beams of their own at the entity. But to Picard's surprise the attacks did nothing except for go right through Q and hit each other's source. Vegeta's beam sent Piccolo flying, as did Piccolo's to Vegeta. 

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Shouted Trunks

"And who made you the judge?" Retorted Q "Now that I've taken care of these two, who's next?"

But before anyone could respond Q was caught square in the face by a beam; Piccolo appeared right in front of him and swiftly gave him a knee in the gut. Q doubled over and Piccolo brought his fists crashing down on top of Q's back sending him sailing downward. Just before he hit the ring Vegeta appeared beneath him and gave him an uppercut, then head locked him and threw him face first into the ground. Q lay there not moving. Only then did Piccolo land. Both warriors stood over Q. Vegeta had his usual smirk on his face, though Piccolo just stared emotionless.

"Aww..." Vegeta mocked "did the big bad saiyan and the big green namek hurt the little Q?" He laughed. Suddenly Q tripped Vegeta and punched him so hard that it made the earth shake and shot dust up into the air. When it cleared Vegeta lying unconscious in the middle of a small crater formed by his body.

"FATHER!" Trunks cried as he rushed to help the fallen warrior. 

Picard looked up to see Q strangling Piccolo in the air. Piccolo's legs were flailing in the air as Q squeezed harder. Picard glanced to Goku and the rest of the company. This time Goku's face was full of worry, his whole body was tensed up like a coiled snake ready to lash out at any moment. Gohan was equally tense; beads of sweat running off his forehead. The only person who was calm was Tao Pa who was leaning against a tree looking very bored.

"You've lost!" Q said to Piccolo who was now moving slower. "Now say uncle" with one last burst of strength Piccolo reached back and decked Q in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Uncle." Piccolo said with a relieved smile, but it was short lived as Q stood up he shot a beam at Piccolo, which blew away half his chest. As he fell to the ground. Q laughed.

"You see! I'm the best! No one can beat m...." His sentence was cut short by a huge scream as Gohan's fist smashed right into his face. Gohan was now a super saiyan his hair shot straight back sparks of electricity shooting off him. 

"Captain!" Data said with astonishment "You'll never believe this but Gohan is now currently generating more power than the whole fleet!"

" Oh I believe it, Mr. Data" Picard replied "and so does Q I believe." Picard turned his attention to the fight. Q was only on the receiving end, Gohan was punching so quickly and furiously that Picard could actually feel the shockwaves in the air.

"Sir." Trio spoke "It's strange but ever since this fight began I've been able to sense Q's emotions. Almost as if when he uses powers like these he has to make himself more corporal. Ever since Gohan started to fight. Q has been experiencing a new emotion."

"What is that?" Data asked before Picard could

"Fear" she said

"Intriguing." Data replied

"What do you think Q would do in a situation like this? Picard wondered aloud.

There was suddenly a bright flash of light and Q suddenly appeared in the air above the ring. The limp body of Gohan hanging in his hand by the hair.

"Q!" Goku screamed his hair began to rise

"Don't worry your little saiyan mind." Q said "I merely put him to sleep. He's probably dreaming of computers fighting each other. Now who's next?"

"I am!" A voice came from behind Q, as Trunks appeared his hair shimmering gold with his sword high above his head. Before Q could react the sword came crashing down cutting off the hand that was holding Gohan. The young saiyan began to fall. As Goku jumped forward to catch him there was a blur of motion and Toa Pa appeared in front of him.

"We have unfinished business saiyan" He spat. As he kicked Goku in the stomach sending him crashing to the ground. Q and Trunks stopped fighting at that sight of this.

"Oooh" Q said looking at Trunks "things are getting interesting.


	12. Goku vsQ and Toa Pa major grudge match

Okay just going to answer a few questions. The Z-crew that appears in this story is the Z-crew from the Cell saga. So that's why there is no Goten or Kid Trunks.

I've had several questions about Q in this story. First of all yes Q is more powerful than any of them but he's using the DBZ powers which forces him to come to a more corporal plane of existence thus he can be hurt by the Z-fighters. Plus the story would be really boring otherwise. Thanks for all your reviews. I'll try to get the last few chapters out ASAP. But in the meantime enjoy the fight!

****

Chapter 12

Goku Vs.. Q and Toa Pa

"Like I said Goku," Toa Pa growled "We have unfinished business." Toa Pa struck at Goku, but his hand reached nothing but air. Picard looked to see Goku holding Gohan in his arms. Goku approached the unconscious Vegeta and hoisted him onto his shoulders. Q and Trunks' fight had halted as they watched the saiyan. Toa Pa also froze watching to see what Goku would do. Goku carried the two fighters to Picard, Data, and Troi. Goku handed Gohan to Troi and laid Vegeta down.

"Krillen!" He yelled "Get over here with those senzu beans. Yamcha get Piccolo. He needs one too!" Goku then looked to Troi "Q said that he put my son to sleep. They told me that you're telepathic. See if you can wake him." Goku then turned and faced Toa Pa.

"You're all heart, my friend." Toa Pa mocked 

"I told you to leave us alone, Toa Pa!" Goku said energy beginning to glow around him. "But you didn't listen. People like you never listen!" Goku screamed the ground began to shake and his hair shot straight up turned gold and his eyes changed color. Gold fire surrounded him. 

"Well that's all dandy and everything" Q said to Trunks. "But where were we?" Suddenly the stump where Q's hand had been changed into a sword and they began to fight. At the same time Goku and Toa Pa began their own fight. Picard was torn between the two fights not being able to keep track much of what was going on since the fighters were moving so fast even through the tricorder screen. Q appeared to have the upper hand on Trunks. Who was blocking all of Q's attacks but just barely. Goku and Toa Pa seemed pretty much evenly matched. Both seemed to be doing an equal share of attacking, dodging, and blocking. 

"Captain." Troi said with a worried look on her face 

"What is it counselor?" Picard asked.

"It's Q." she said "He's feeling very triumphant like he's about to..." before she could finish her sentence Q back handed Trunks and stabbed him in the shoulder. Trunks let out a scream. Upon hearing this Goku stopped fighting Toa Pa and flew towards Q.

"It's the end for you now, underwear boy." Q taunted raising his sword. Suddenly he was caught in the back by Goku's elbow. Q went flying downward and hit with a loud thud. 

"Trunks!" Goku ordered the defeated teenager. "Go to Picard and the other's you can't fight now."

Trunks held his shoulder. "No! I can still help."

"NO!" Goku yelled "Go now!" Just as Trunks flew out of the way. Toa Pa was on top of Goku. He appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around the super saiyan's neck. Suddenly Q appeared and began to punch Goku's gut. Goku then brought his arms up and grabbed Toa Pa by his Romulan ears and flung him between himself and Q, causing the other to strike Toa Pa in the back. Goku then grabbed Toa Pa's legs and swung him around striking Q with him. 

"Yes!" Krillen cried excitedly

"Goku doesn't know a lot about science or other stuff, but he does know how to fight." Piccolo said as he got up recovering thanks to the senzu bean, they had given him. Picard turned his attention to Counselor Troi who was concentrating on bringing Gohan back to consciousness. Goku had told them about senzu beans, which had just saved Piccolo and healed Vegeta. The saiyan prince was now standing with his arms folded obviously angry about being defeated. Suddenly Picard heard what sounded like a thunderclap. He looked to see Q and Toa Pa punching at Goku with all their mights. Goku was blocking but that was it. He had no time to do anything else with his two opponents attacking simultaneously. Suddenly Vegeta stepped forward.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Tien asked.

"Q," Vegeta growled "He cheated, and he'll cheat again with Kakarot. I'm not just going to stand here and let that happen."

"Vegeta!" Krillen jumped forward "You can't go in now you already lost to Q! He's too powerful for you!"

Vegeta grabbed Krillen by the shirt and lifted him so they were eye level "Listen cue-ball head! I said that I was going to fight and there's nothing that you can do about it!" He tossed Krillen to the ground and suddenly went super-saiyan and blasted off toward the fight.

Q and Toa Pa were beginning to wear down Goku's defenses and starting to get some punches through. When suddenly Toa Pa face met Vegeta's foot. Q stood astonished as he saw Toa Pa go sailing out of sight. Almost as quickly Vegeta fired a huge beam right at Q's face. When the smoke began to clear Vegeta began to laugh.

"Well I think that it was effective!" He said as they looked to see that Q's head was no longer there. " You might say that he lost his head over this fight!" Vegeta began to cackle loudly at his own joke. Trunks just rolled his eyes.

"Vegeta." Goku said "Thanks for the hand but, OH NO."

Q's headless body suddenly struck at Vegeta sending him crashing to the ground. Q's head suddenly reappeared and looked down. 

"Vegeta, after a joke like that you deserve everything I give you." His hand suddenly started to glow. But Goku snapped into action slamming Q in the side. Knocking him away just in time. "You can't win Goku." Q taunted. "Even if I don't use my Q-powers. Once Toa Pa gets back you'll be in the exact same predicament." Goku answered by punching Q squarely in the gut. Q let out a scream and punched Goku in the stomach too. Goku screamed and gave Q an uppercut. Before Q could react again Goku began a huge assault attacking Q on every side.

"It appears that Goku is winning sir" Data commented.

"Yes," Picard muttered. Picard wondered why that was so. He knew that Q was powerful enough that if he chose to he could destroy everyone there with just a snap of his finger, yet Goku was thrashing him. Picard looked down to see suddenly what Q saw and was waiting for. Toa Pa stood on the ground aiming upward with his hand pointing at Goku. It was a trap. Picard was about to warn the others when he saw someone appear behind Toa Pa.

"Just what do you think that you are doing" Toa Pa heard Vegeta's ruff voice behind him. Toa Pa looked behind him to see Vegeta standing there with his arms folded and shaking one of his fingers at him.

"What do you think that you are doing Vegeta?" Toa Pa smirked. "If Goku couldn't handle me then you sure can't"

Vegeta just smiled "You've thought all this time that we were buffed up humans. You're wrong I'm a saiyan and so is Kakarot." Toa Pa stared blankly at Vegeta "Goku" he sighed. "And after a saiyan recovers from a grievous wound he's more powerful." Vegeta's speech ended with a backhand to Toa Pa's face. Toa Pa lunged at Vegeta, who caught his hand and began to crush it. "Now I understand that you tried to kill Bulma and Trunks." He growled. Toa Pa screamed in pain

"I was just doing my job!" He howled. Vegeta let go of his hand. "You would have done the same thing! Now listen it doesn't have to be this way. You and I could rule the galaxy with our combined power. Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes," Vegeta said. " I've been told those same words many times and do you know what I've said, to them?"

"What?" Toa Pa asked

"Something that they could understand" Suddenly kicked Toa Pa in the air. Then appeared behind him and put his hands out. 

"NO! WAIT YOU CANT..." was the last thing that Toa P managed to say as Vegeta's power beam vaporized him. Goku and Vegeta had stopped fighting.

"Aw nuts!" Q said "Toa Pa is gone! Well back to the drawing board" he looked at Goku "I guess that it's just you and me now and that being the case." He suddenly backhanded Goku, which sent the saiyan crashing to the ground. "I'll actually have to fight seriously."

"Good!" Goku said getting up and brushing himself off. "So will I then!"

Yamcha looked at Picard and said "you guys might want to stand back I think that it's about to get a lot more intense now." 


	13. And the moral of the storyNever piss off...

****

Chapter 13

And the moral of the story... Never piss of a Super Saiyan

Picard clung against the tree branch. He had been trained to clasp onto something in case of a hull-breech, but this was different. Picard wasn't on his starship he was on a lush green planet and he wasn't being sucked into space rather he was being blown away by the incredible energy that Goku was generating.

"Captain!" Data yelled from another tree. "Goku is currently generating more energy than the Romulan, Klingon, Federation, and Dominion fleets combined!"

Then suddenly it all stopped. Goku stopped yelling. All that remained of the incredible energy was a golden fiery aura that surrounded him. Q stood in the center of the ring waiting for Goku to make the first move. Goku charged at Q who disappeared just as Goku swung his arm to make his first attack. Goku instantly turned around and caught Q's own attack Then they both disappeared. Picard looked on the tricorder to see the pair striking furiously at each other each blocking his opponents moves. Goku suddenly got his fist through to Q's face. The entity lunged back stunned Goku used this window of opportunity to give Q a quick kick in the back almost knocking Q out of the ring but at the last second he vanished and reappeared high in the sky above Goku.

"You can't win Goku!" Q yelled down "Give up now while you still have a choice and still can breath."

"Q!" Goku yelled back "I will beat you!"

"Wrong." Q retorted "You'll beat yourself!" With that Q snapped his finger and Goku raised his fist and smacked himself across his face. Then his other fist came up. Goku tried to fight it but he once again hit himself in the face. Before anybody knew what was going on Goku was pummeling himself.

"You're cheating!" Krillen yelled. Q landed next to Goku and approached the edge of the ring and looked at Krillen.

"You gonna stop me?" He said "I humored you all in this little fight long enough but its time that you see what real power is."

Suddenly Goku screamed and Q pulled his attention back to him, but it was too late as the Saiyan kicked the cosmic entity in the jaw. Goku didn't let up in an instant he was on top of Q, hitting him in every way he could.

"But how..." Q muttered between hits "did you break ...ow.... My ...ouch.... Spell?" Suddenly Q snapped his finger and Goku suddenly rocketed up into the sky out of view. "That should take care of him." Q said but just as the words left his lips Goku came rocketing back down and smashed Q into the ground. 

Q acted before Goku did he grabbed Goku by the neck and lifted him into the air. He began to choke Goku they both flew out of sight. But they could hear Goku screaming. And Q yelling.

"I said you'd never beat me! Now you will die I'll suffocate you, break your neck!"

Picard looked at the tricorder he could see Q strangling Goku whose arms were flailing around wildly. Suddenly Picard's comm.-badge chimed "_Enterprise_ to Picard. Come in Captain Picard." It was Riker's voice. Picard tapped his comm.-badge. "Will," He said. "How did you find us?"

"It wasn't hard," Riker responded "this is the only class M planet that's generating more energy than four starfleets. What's going on?"

"Q and Goku are fighting. And Goku is losing. We can send you the images from our tricorder." Data began to tap his tricorder and sent the image to Riker.

"Captain, We have to do something but what?"

Before Picard could answer Goku came crashing down and they heard Q yell "now my saiyan friend I'll kill you! With your own move. KA..."

"Commander, listen to me." Picard said but there was no answer.

"ME"

"Picard to Riker"

"HA"

"Riker come in"

"ME"

"Commander Riker! Beam Goku to the _Enterprise now_!"

There was still no answer but just before Q could finish the Kamehameha there was a huge rumbling in the sky, they all looked up to see the _Enterprise barreling_ toward Q!

"OH OF ALL THE STUPID!" Was all Q could say as the starship opened fire on the entity? Phasers and Quantum torpedoes exploded on top of him. Hurtling him to the ground. The _Enterprise_ suddenly swooped up and went back towards space.

"Sorry Sir," Riker's voice came over the badge-badge "It was the only thing I could think to do at the time."

"A bit drastic Number One," Picard responded "but effective. Commander prepare to beam..."

"NO!" Q yelled suddenly the communications were severed. "YOU CHEATED!"

"SO DID YOU!" Piccolo challenged 

But before Q could counter Goku smashed his elbow into Q's back and began to fight. But before Goku could attack again Q snapped his finger. Suddenly a tail wrapped around Goku's neck and began to choke him.

"It's...its..." cried Krillen.

"Freeza!" Vegeta growled.

Q snapped his fingers again and an exact double of Vegeta appeared and began to hit Goku, then Radditz and then Piccolo. All joined the fight and began to beat the living daylights out of Goku.

"That should take care of him." He smirked suddenly Goku broke free just long enough to fire an energy beam at Q before being pulled back by the villains and being beat again. Q however didn't dodge the energy it just absorbed into him.

"Oh Goku!" Q yelled. I'll give this energy to your son." With that he fired the beam straight at Deanna who was holding Gohan. She didn't even have time to scream. When the light faded Gohan lay on the ground covered in ash but Deanna had all but been disintegrated. Picard stared at where his Counselor had been then looked to Q

"Oops" the entity said "Forgot about her." Picard felt a huge surge of anger in him. If he had had a phaser in his hands at the time he surely would have fired it at Q.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Everyone turned to see an enormous flash of light around Goku, which began to engulf all of his adversaries. Suddenly Goku screamed and the energy shot out destroying all the copies of his old enemies.

"QQQQQQQQQ!" Goku screamed the earth began to shake Goku's fire-aura began to ascend even higher. Then he charged full on at Q, and smashed him right in the face. Q sailed backwards Goku appeared behind him and grabbed him by the legs and shoulder and then smashed Q in the spine with his knee. Then he grabbed Q by the hair and threw him across the ring. Q stood up. Goku began to charge at him.

"This fight is over!" Q yelled as he snapped his finger, but Goku kept coming, Q snapped his finger again, Goku kept charging, "Oh shi." Q began to say but he didn't have time to finish his cuss-word as Goku smashed headfirst into him, and began to pummel him again.

"Intriguing, Captain," Data said "The tricorder has sensed that Q has been trying to use his powers on Goku just now but they seem to have no effect on him anymore. But why?

Picard thought for a moment. "It's finally happened;" Picard said finally "this is what Q feared. With Goku generating such power it rivals Q's, In fact I think that he must be generating so much power that it's nullifying Q's attacks."

Goku tossed Q into the air and then appeared above him. Bringing both hands above him he smashed the entity to the ground. Then landed next to him and lifted him by his shirt.

"I TOLD YOU!" He yelled "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE US ALONE! BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! GIVE UP Q! BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Goku let out a huge flash of energy, which knocked everybody to the ground. 

"I'll never give up!" Q growled " I'm a Q! We're the most powerful..."

"You _were_ the most powerful beings in the universe!" Vegeta interrupted, then he turned to Goku "Kill him Kakarot. You gave him his last chance. It's time to end it."

Goku looked at Vegeta then Q. "No" he said "Knowing that he was defeated by a somebody like us when he was fighting with everything is worse than death to him. Go Q and never bother us again."

Goku released Q who began to fly away. Goku approached where Gohan was lying. He picked up the young saiyan. Suddenly there was a flash of light and they heard Q yell. 

"Never!" Suddenly Q fired a massive beam at Goku. The saiyan was too surprised to act, Just as the beam was about to hit the him. Vegeta stepped in the way and fired a beam of his own

"GALLET GUN!" He yelled as he began to push Q's beam back. Enraged Goku put Gohan down and stood by Vegeta.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He yelled as his beam combined with Vegeta's and pushed Q's beam back until it engulfed him. When the smoke cleared Q was gone.

"Is he dead? Picard asked.

"No." Goku said. "But he's been split into billions of pieces it will take him a long time to get himself back together."

Just then there were several lights. As an away team beamed down to the planets surface. Doctor Crusher ran to the Captain with Riker right behind her. 

"Jean-Luc!" Crusher said. "Are you all right? Q wasn't allowing us to beam down. What happened? Where's Q?"

Riker began to look around "Where's Deanna?" He asked. Looking at Data and then to Picard. 

"Will" Picard began but was cut off by Goku who brought a limp Gohan to Dr. Crusher. Without being asked Crusher began to scan the boy with her med-scanner. 

"Captain I have to get him to sickbay! His life signs are weak."

Picard looked at Riker who had begun to guess what had happened. "We had better go to the _Enterprise_." Picard said "I'll explain everything up there."


	14. Alls well that ends well

****

Chapter 14

Alls well that ends well

"Doctor Report." Picard said as he entered the sickbay. Dr Crusher approached the Captain. 

"Gohan will be alright. Saiyans have an amazing regenerative system. He'll be out of sickbay by tomorrow morning, and that's just because I want to keep him under observation. What about Commander Riker? How did he take it?"

Picard looked sadly at his Chief Medical Officer. "Deanna's loss effects us all that new her best Commander Riker took the news as best he could but I think that it will be a while before he's alright. There will be a funeral for her at 0900 in Ten-Forward." Just then Goku walked into the room with Bulma. 

"Captain Picard?" Bulma said 

"Yes" he responded

"Goku told me about what happened to Counselor Troi, " she began "Goku and I have been talking. We feel that all this is our fault."

"You can't blame yourselves for this," Picard defended "If it weren't for Goku and the rest of the fighters the Romulans would have destroyed the _Enterprise _and he defeated Q."

"Yes," Goku said "but the Romulans wouldn't have come after you if I hadn't been on the ship and Q wouldn't have had that fight if I hadn't been with you. So it's my fault that Deanna died."

"Goku," Picard said "we appreciate your remorse but blaming yourself won't help. Deanna is dead and we can't bring her back.

"That's where you're wrong, Captain," Bulma said smiling "that's why we came to talk to you about. Let me show you something." Bulma pulled a tiny capsule out of her pocket, which she clicked and threw to the center of the room. There was a puff of smoke, when it cleared seven yellow spheres with stars appeared.

"What are those?" Crusher asked.

"They're called Dragon Balls" Bulma explained. "When you have all seven you can call out a magic dragon that will grant any wish you want."

"Anything?" Picard questioned.

"Yes," Goku said "we can bring Deanna back with these."

"Are you serious!?" Crusher asked excitedly.

"Sure are!" Goku smiled "Heck I've even been brought back before by these things!"

Picard couldn't believe his ears. "What do we need to do?"

"All we need is to go back down to that planet and then we can call out the dragon and make the wish." Bulma said.

"Make it so." Picard said.

"Huh?" Goku began to question.

"I mean let's do it." Picard clarified. Suddenly Picard's badge beeped 

"Bridge to Captain Picard." Data's voice came.

"Go ahead," Picard answered. 

"Sir sensors have indicated a Federation vessel approaching us at high warp."

"Have you hailed them?" Picard asked.

"Yes sir." Data replied "It's the U.S.S. Liberty. Admiral Graham's ship. He is ordering us to wait here. With Goku and his comrades until he arrives." 

"No." Picard said to himself.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Worf screamed as he slashed into yet another hologram of Q. He put all his rage and fury into it as he fought yet another and another Q replica. He was determined to take out all his anger for what the real Q had done. Another Q approached him holding a knife.

"Deanna!" He yelled as he brought his batleth down on top of the hologram's skull. Before he knew it he was surrounded. "Perhaps level 14 was a bit much." He muttered to himself. "No matter, COME!" He yelled. The Q's began to close in, When suddenly there was a flash of light and the Q's were disintegrated.

"Thought I might join you." Vegeta said as he came out of the bushes.

"I want to be alone." Worf said.

"Fine," Vegeta said, "but I didn't come alone." Vegeta pulled out a huge keg of klingon blood wine. "Still want me to go?" Worf smiled.

"You do remember what happened the last time we did this don't you?

"And how!" Vegeta laughed as he smashed a whole into the keg and began to drink.

"Hey!" Worf said. "Don't hog it all you targ!"

"Why not? I brought you your own." He said pointing at another keg.

"Thanks to Kaless." Worf smiled.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Goku," Picard said. "You say that these, Dragon Balls can grant any wish?"

"Yes," Goku replied "why?"

"Could you use them to get back to your own dimension? " Picard continued 

"Yeah we probably could." Goku said. "But why? We're going to use them to bring Counselor Troi back."

"Not now." Picard said, feeling the hope Goku had given him fade. "Right now there is a Federation ship coming that had the same intentions as Toa Pa: use you and your friends as a weapon."

"No Captain," Goku said. "We're bringing Counselor Troi back and that's final. Besides they can't hurt us. We'll just leave and then wait a year. And then we can use the Dragon Balls again."

"No Goku," Picard said "You can't stay here they not only the Federation but also I'm afraid that the whole alpha and Beta quadrant will be hunting you. Maybe they won't be able to hurt you but who knows how many lives will be lost, when they try to take you. You must leave this dimension now!"

Goku looked at Picard and then to Bulma. "Fine." He finally said "I'll call the rest of the gang. And we'll be ready to go as soon as possible."

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Data sat with Trunks in the astrophysics lab. Staring at a recording of the anomaly that the _Rigalleto had_ made and transmitted to the _Enterprise_ before Vegeta had destroyed it. Data had taken upon himself to analyze the anomaly to see of its properties and if there was a chance of replicating it.

"The amount of energy is incredible." Data said. "Thought the materials to replicate the anomaly are possible. If we fired a taqeon beam at a super nova that would probably do it" the android hypothesized

"Yeah to bad we don't have any of those." Trunks shrugged.

"There is just too much energy involved." Data said. "There is no way that the _Enterprise _could make that much energy."

Just then Goku entered with the rest of the Z-crew in tow. He looked very concerned and unhappy. Gohan walked beside him bandaged up but also looking very grim. "Come on Trunks." Goku said. "We're going." Goku turned to leave. When suddenly Vegeta who was being supported by Piccolo and Worf due to his drunken state, looked at astrophysics screen. 

"Hey!" Vegeta slurred. "That's the nomally thingy! I remember when Q tricked me into making that! That was one huge mother-loving ride I took." Vegeta looked at Piccolo as they left the room "Piccolo, I just want you to know that you're Piccolo, and I love you man!" Vegeta started to hug the namek.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Piccolo yelled. "I have half a mind to blow you to the next dimension!"

"Hmmm." Data thought out loud "intriguing." Data quickly started to do calculations. 

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Picard and the rest of the crew said goodbye to Goku and the gang in the transporter room. Worf gave Vegeta a batleth and a keg of blood wine as a going away present. Geordi gave Bulma a pair of earplugs. Goku approached Picard. "Are you sure about this?" He asked Picard "we can still bring Counselor Troi back."

"What!? Riker said overhearing "what are you talking about."

"Will, we don't have time for this. I will explain later." Picard said. "Yes Goku I am sure, now hurry the Admiral will be arriving soon and we don't want any trace of you to be here when that happens. Now it is time for you to go. Goodbye friend. "

Picard held out his hand to Goku to shake it. Goku took it and shook it firmly. They stepped onto the transporter pad and beamed back down to the planet.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Picard went back up to the bridge and sat in his chair. He looked to the vacant spot to his left where Counselor Troi had always sat. His heart sank remembering that it would never be filled by her again. He still did not know how to tell Will that he had given up their only opportunity to get her back. He knew that Riker would not take it well. 

"Sir," the comm. officer reported. "Admiral Graham is hailing us."

"On screen," Picard said. Admiral Graham's face appeared. He was a man Picard's age he had a well clipped mustache and goatee.

"Captain Picard." The Admiral said. "What is your status? We received you distress signals when you fought the Romulans. Then we detected all sorts of power readings coming from the planet that your orbiting. What has been going on?"

"Admiral," Picard began but was cut short by the entrance of Data who came running to Picard.

"Captain!" He said very excitedly looking as if his emotions chip was about to overload. "I have to speak to you now! It's about Deanna and the Dragon Balls!"

Picard quickly signaled to the comm. officer to cut the audio to the transmission. Data continued.

"I've analyzed the power readings of the anomaly that brought the Z-fighters here! I noticed that we could recreate the anomaly if we were to shoot a taqeon beam into a huge amount of energy such as a supernova."

"Yes Data but what does that have to do with Deanna and the Dragon Balls?" Picard asked

"I'm coming to that." Data said. "Vegeta mentioned that Q had tricked him into creating the anomaly. My guess is that Q tricked Vegeta into firing one of his massive energy beams and then Q created the anomaly using that energy and taqeon particles."

Suddenly Picard caught on. "Then if we could get them to do it again. They could use their wish to bring Deanna back!" Just then the conn-officer spoke up.

"Sir." he reported. "We are receiving a huge power reading coming from the surface of the planet."

Data and Picard looked at each other "The Dragon!" They said as they both began to run to the turbo lift."

"They will need a way to get into the anomaly." Data said.

"Before we beam down to the planet." Picard said "we'll tell the transporter chief to transport Goku's ship from the hanger to the planet's surface."

"Do you think that the transporters can handle something of that size?" Data asked.

"They'll have to," Picard said. As he tapped his comm.-badge "Picard to Riker." 

"Riker here."

"Commander, Report to the Bridge immediately and prepare the _Enterprise_ to fire a taqeon burst into space when I give the signal." The doors opened and the pair raced down the corridor toward the transporter room.

"Yes sir," Riker said. "What's going on?"

"Mr. Data and me are going to the planet." Just they reached the transporter room. "I'll fill you in later." Cutting the communication. Picard gave the orders to the Transporter chief.

"Hurry!" Data said. "We haven't much time!" They stepped onto the pad and both yelled "Energize!" At the same time.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

"Your wish is granted." Was the first thing that Picard heard when they were finished being transported. 

"No." He said. He looked up to see a huge dragon whose eyes started to glow then suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. Suddenly seven comet-looking lights shot out from it. But as soon as that happened the Z-crew jumped up and caught them out of the sky.

"We are too late!" Data said with dismay. The Z-fighters looked at them suddenly.

"Captain Picard!" Goku said "when did you get here?" Picard looked at Goku then to the others. They were just standing there. There was no sign of them disappearing or flashes of light or anything.

"What happened?" Picard asked. "Why are you still here? I thought that the Dragon said that your wish was granted."

"It was," Bulma said. "But we didn't wish to go home." Suddenly from the midst of them Deanna stepped out. Alive and perfectly whole.

"Counselor!" Data cried as he ran and embraced the telepath taking her off her feet. Then suddenly he got a hold of himself. "I mean it is very nice to see you alive again."

"But I thought that we had agreed that you would wish yourselves back to your dimension." Picard said to Goku.

"We did." Goku replied. "But when the Dragon appeared. Vegeta noticed that this is where Counselor Troi had died. So being kinda drunk he wished her back before we could make the other wish. Sorry."

"And it was so nice of him!" Bulma cried hugging Vegeta who had his arms folded across his chest. Looking very unamused.

"It was a one time thing," Vegeta growled "I was drunk."

Just then the Z-fighter's spaceship appeared. "Quick there isn't much time before Admiral Graham arrives. We figured out another way for you to get home!" Picard explained the plan when he finished Riker contacted Picard.

"Sir, the U.S.S. _Liberty_ has just entered this star system. Estimated 2 min until they arrive."

"Understood, Number one." Picard answered. "Stand by for my signal."

Goku flew into the air "KAMEHAMEHA!" He yelled as he fired his beam into space.

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Riker saw a huge blue beam fly off the planet and into space. 

"NOW!" Picard's voice came. Riker gave the order and Worf fired the taqeon beam. When the two met there was a huge flash of light and a spatial anomaly appeared. Riker suddenly saw on the sensor grid the image of a vessel coming up from the planet. He also saw the _Liberty_ approaching. The Admiral must have figured out what was going on. 

"Bring the _Enterprise_ in between the anomaly and the _Liberty_." Riker ordered. "If he wants Goku he'll have to go through us."

As the _Enterprise_ pulled itself to Riker's position. The _Liberty _contacted them.

"Enterprise," The Admiral said "Stand down. Those aliens are to be taken to my Starfleet military base to be studied."

"I'm sorry." Riker said giving a signal to the comm.-officer "your breaking up... I can't hear you."

Riker cut the communication.

"Sir," the comm.-officer reported "Goku's vessel has is about to enter the anomaly they are hailing the _Liberty _shall I patch us in?"

"Yes." Riker ordered. Instantly the screen flashed to the Z-fighters. Making faces obviously at Admiral Graham. Vegeta was holding up his middle finger. "I wonder what that means?" Riker puzzled. The transmission ended as the small space craft entered the anomaly and disappeared. Suddenly the _Liberty_

Followed. "Is he crazy?" Riker gasped. "He's going after them!" As soon as the starship had entered the anomaly closed.

"I'm sure that Goku and his friends will take good care of him." Worf said from his station. "They are finally gone. I will miss their warrior spirit."

"Whatever Worf." Riker said. "What your going to miss is having someone to drink blood-wine with you until you can't see straight."

Before Worf could answer, Picard's voice came over his communicator.

"Commander Riker, Lutenaint Worf report to transporter room 3 and prepare for the surprise of your lives."

...........................................................................................................................................................................

Well there you have it folks. Trek Z is officially complete. I hope you liked it. Because it took two fricken years to write! If you didn't like the ending I'm open to ideas for an edit. Also if you like X-men and Lord of the Rings then be on the look out. My next fic will be a crossover of those two. I hope that it lives up to everyone's expectations thanks for reading my fic and for your reviews. May the fics be with you, and stuff. 


End file.
